Leaving Smallville
by Crazy Girl Writer
Summary: Set in Season 2. Chloe/Jacob story kinda  they're related . Chloe's finally decided to be true to herself and leave Smallville after something new and alien happens to her. How can she deal with it and without completely losing the person she used to be.
1. Prologue

**AN:** Ok so this has Spoilers up to Fever. Most of the stuff after that is AU. Here's some brief history of the world I'm setting up. Moira Sullivan, Sarah Black and Sam Lane are the children of Louis Lane and Anna Ateara (Anna's Older brother is Old Quil Ateara). Moira and Sarah and their daughters are empathic and Moira and Chloe get abilities from the meteor shower.

This story started out as Chloe in the Twilight universe but I wanted a back story. And this is the back story. So there will be a sequel but I'm still working on this and other stories.

Ok so now onto the description of this story. Ummm well basically it's the story of how Chloe and Jacob are connected and the events that cause Chloe to decide to leave Smallville. I hope you enjoy and review, good or bad.

**AN 2:** Oh and the timeline is differed from both Smallville and Twilight. Move Twilight forward a year, make Jacob as old as Chloe and Bella on a few months older than them (Although that doesn't come up in this story). Rush happens late January, Prodigal – Witness takes place in February, Accelerate the first week of March, Calling and Exodus March 19th - 23rd and spring break follows that. I have the majority of this all written out so if you need explanation or clarification just ask.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was raining hard as the little blue car drove the tree lined road towards the town of Forks. The dreary atmosphere outside fit perfectly with the mood inside the car. In the backseat holding hands were two somber 3 year olds, a little blonde haired girl and a dark haired boy. Looking back at the children the women in the front seat couldn't help but smile. Moira Sullivan and Sarah Black, identical twin sisters, were delightfully surprised at how close their children Chloe and Jacob had become during the summer long visit. Neither woman had thought the two children would have been so close considering how opposite they were. Chloe talked a mile a minute and was too curious for her own good while Jacob was shy, and quiet. Chloe who preferred reading and playing inside, while Jacob could run around in the woods for hours. Even in looks they were opposite. Chloe had pale glowing skin, bright green eyes and golden blonde hair, and Jacob was dark-skinned, warm brown eyes and black hair. But the minute they had set eyes on each other they were best friends. Jacob would drag Chloe outside to play and Chloe would drag Jacob along on her little investigations. Moira and Sarah's favorite of the investigations Chloe had named "The search for chocolate chip cookies". They complimented each other perfectly. What made them even closer was that the two were born at the same time on the same day of the same year, just 2000 miles apart. The women had even made sure the birth certificates stated the same time even though technically with the time difference Chloe's birth time would have been written down as 2 hours later then Jacobs'.

The summer visit had been exactly what Moira needed to forget the car accident she had been in with Chloe the previous fall. It had been bad enough to be in a car accident but being in one in the middle of a meteor shower, then being trapped in the car in a meteor-created hole next to the thing that had nearly killed them. It had nearly caused Moira to have a mental breakdown. But after this summer vacation things were looking up.

As their car began going around the corner a truck coming from the opposite direction lost control as it hydro-planed straight into the driver's side door plowing straight forward pushing the blue car through the guard rail and down the hill into the large trees crushing the car.

* * *

The first thing that greeted Gabe Sullivan as he entered the Forks hospital was his two brother-in-laws yelling at a doctor.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Billy asked.

"You're the doctor! You're supposed to know what is going on with your patients." Sam barked in true military form.

"Mr. Black, General Lane, we've never come across this kind of situation before."

Stepping forward Gabe got the attention of his brother-in-laws. "How are they? Are they okay? What's going on?"

"Gabe!" Billy and Sam quickly enveloped Gabe in a hug.

"I'll come back in a few minutes." The Doctor said quickly leaving.

Silently Sam guided the two other men into a cubicle where Gabe was happy to see Chloe and Jacob quietly sleeping in a bed together hugging each other tightly. Gabe stepped closer and saw that both were a little beat up with a few cuts but nothing like he thought they might be. Taking a breath he turned to face the other two men. "Okay tell me what's happening."

"Chloe and Jacob have a few bruises and cuts but the doctors say they are fine otherwise. But Moira and Sarah are both in comas and whenever the doctors separate them their conditions deteriorate. What's even worse is that they don't know who is Moira and who is Sarah." Billy said sadly.

"The thing is that none of them should have survived the crash. I stopped to see the car and it was completely crushed. The car was caught between trees and a truck. It's a miracle that the girls aren't dead. A one in a million chance that Jacob and Chloe aren't permanently disabled let alone barely injured."

"So what were you arguing about with the doctor?" Gabe asked confused.

"They can't explain why the girl's conditions improve when together and deteriorate when separated. They've told us they are in a coma but can't tell us why or if they'll even come out of it." Sam sat down next to the bed and gingerly ran his hands through Chloe and Jacob's hair, shocking his brother-in-law's. His voice barely above a whisper the hardened General opened his heart. "I can't lose them too. Not with Elinor... she's dying. Elinor's been fighting cancer for so long and she's losing. I can't lose them all, I won't be able to…I just can't."

Chloe slowly woke up, still groggy she reached a hand up to touch his face wiping away his tears. "It's ok Uncle Sam. Don't cry."

Jacob woke up when Chloe did and just wrapped Sam in a hug. Sam returned the hug and pulled Chloe into it as well.

"Uhh…sorry to interrupt but can I speak to you gentlemen outside for a moment?" The Doctor asked hesitantly.

While the adults left the room Jacob wondered silently why everyone seemed so sad. Chloe heard Jacob's thoughts, something she didn't question and answered him through her own thoughts.

'They're sad cause our mom's are sleeping and won't wake up. And Uncle Sam's sad cause Aunt Eli's sick.'

'Aunt Eli's sick?'

'Yeah. Uncle Sam's afraid they'll all leave him alone.' Chloe thought laying back on the bed with Jacob hugging him. 'You won't leave me will you? You'll always be my bestest friend right?'

'Of course. Bestest friends forever.'

When the men had come back into the room both Chloe and Jacob had fallen back asleep. They might never have their mothers again but they would have each other.


	2. Chapter One: Rosetta

**Chapter One: Rosetta**

It had been two weeks since the cave incident. Two weeks of knowing Clark's secret and pretending she didn't. Chloe was a little confused as to how she was able to remember but Pete wasn't able to. A lot had happened in the past two weeks. Lex discovered a younger brother, Clark got and lost his first job off the farm (all within two days), Chloe had confessed her feelings to a feverish Clark only to have him call out Lana's name. Rejected by an unconscious guy really lowers the self-esteem. And probably the biggest thing was Chloe's new obsession with the caves. She would visit them at least every other day having bribed the guards, memorized Dr. Walden's habits and found many hiding places.

That's where Chloe was headed now. Clark had been acting weird lately and Chloe had a hunch it had something to do with the caves. No clue what exactly but maybe she'd get lucky.

'Chloe you're not going to the caves again are you?' Jacob's voice sounded in her head.

'Noo… of course not. I'm just finishing up a story at the Torch.' Chloe tried lying as she parked her car near the caves.

'LIAR! I'm 2000 miles away and I still know when you're lying.' Jacob laughed. 'Why are you so interested in them anyway?'

'Ok first off it's still creepy that our mind meld thing works with us being so far apart. I mean don't get me wrong I love being able to talk to you like this but I'm still not used to it working with us this far apart.' Chloe and Jacob had been able to read each other's mind since they were in the car accident with their mothers. Before it had only worked when they were together, or at least in the same state, but since last summer's visit had ended it had grown so that even with Jacob in Washington and Chloe in Kansas they could still hear each other.

'Ok nice diversion tactic but it's not working. Why are you going to the caves again?'

'I'm taking more interest in my Native American heritage?' Chloe smiled at the guard who waved her into the caves and began slowly walking around staring at the drawings.

'Yeah that might work if the caves weren't located in Kansas, 2000 miles away from our tribe.'

'Hey they have some similar myths. I have evidence that one of the girls from the reserve could actually turn into a wolf. Sounds kinda like some of our myths, huh?' Hearing Jacob grumble quietly (another odd thing about their mind meld), Chloe caved and told him the truth. 'Ok so the truth is I don't know why I'm so drawn to the caves. I mean after the parasite thing, remembering everything about Clark and his alien origins and then his rejection I just felt like I didn't know him at all and maybe the caves held the key.' Chloe sighed as she sat down on her favorite rock in a semi-hidden corner of the cave.

'Chloe…I know Clark has hurt you. And after the way he's treated you I don't believe he's worth knowing. He's ignored you, used you, rejected you, been a hypocritical jerk and doesn't trust you to keep his secret. Why are you even still friends?'

'You know that's a little harsh. He goes around saving people and he's a nice guy.'

'Yeah he gets you to dig for information about people so he can save mostly LANA, and then gets mad at you for digging into his past. Argh…it just bugs me how he treats you Chloe. You're my best friend, my mind meld twin and I want better for you.'

'I know, I want the best for you too Jacob. Now get out of my head and let me puzzle out this cave in peace.'

Laughing Jacob said goodbye and shut off (or whatever you want to call it) his side of the connection. Chloe sat on the hard rock staring around at the symbols on the walls thinking about the past, especially the Rachel Dunleavy incident.

* * *

_Chloe makes her way through the hallway of students at Smallville High. She turns and enters the Torch office, seeing Clark sitting behind her computer she snarks brightly. "Sure Clark, you can use my computer. Knock yourself out." _

_Chloe moves past him to set her books down, as Clark studies his hands, trying to control his emotions. When he speaks his voice is filled with accusation, "You've been getting emails from Rachel Dunleavy." _

_This statement stops Chloe in her tracks, and she turns to Clark stunned. "You've been reading my emails?" _

"_You promised me you'd stop digging into my adoption." _

"_Wh...all I did was post a few notices on adoption websites, to see if I could get some hits. This Dunleavy woman responded." _

_Clark jumps out of the chair and shoves it angrily against the desk. He moves menacingly toward Chloe, his anger increasing, his voice quivering throughout the confrontation as if near tears. Chloe steps back a few paces in fear. _

"_Oh, so you said 'Why don't you check out my buddy Clark? He may be your son!'" _

"_You have to believe me...I didn't tell her anything about you, Clark." She was practically pleading with him but he barely listens. _

"_So it's just a coincidence she shows up in Smallville claiming to be my mom?" _

_Chloe pauses, a bit amazed by the news. "She's here?" Clark looks taken aback by Chloe's happiness over the situation as she continues excitedly. __**"**__Clark, what makes you so sure that she's not the real thing?" _

"_I am not giving you an exclusive on my life!" _

"_You're not even curious that she might be your biological mom?" _

"_Why are you so obsessed about my mother? Do I ask you questions about yours?" _

_Chloe's face falls at the mention of her mother. __**"**__No, I guess not." _

_Clark gets right up in Chloe's face, his anger boiling over. __**"**__Yeah, that's because she hasn't shown her face here in years! If you want to find somebody's mother, find your own!" _

_At Clark's word's, tears well up in Chloe's eyes. __**"**__I know where she is Clark! The difference is, she's in a coma, I can't get to know her. You being my best friend should know that. Look, if I had the chance…if she were…with us I wouldn't hesitate to drop everything and get to know her. I thought one of us should be able to know our mothers and since I can't do anything for my mom I thought I'd put out hesitant feelers for yours. I posted them before you asked me to stop looking into it and I was tempted but never responded to her emails." _

_Clark's still angry however, and turns to walk out of the Torch office. Chloe is crying freely now, and calls out to him as he heads toward the door. Clark stops, but keeps his back to Chloe _

"_Since you'll probably never speak to me again, there's something you might want to know. Metropolis United Charities was founded by Lionel Luthor." _

_

* * *

_Clark had apologized later, and Chloe told him about the car accident. But she still felt like he blamed her for the whole Rachel/Lex kidnapping thing.

Chloe felt a swift breeze in the cave that pulled her from her thoughts. Standing in front of the opposite large wall was Clark with a silver disk in his hand. Before she could call out to him he had moved forward and placed the disk in a slot. Chloe froze as she watched the disk light up and then stared in awe as the room was filled with brilliant light. A beam shot out from the wall passing through Clark and Chloe lifting them into the air. Chloe's body and mind felt on fire. She knew something was changing in her body even as her brain filled with thousands of years of alien knowledge. It was painful and exhilarating at the same time.

Chloe must have passed out because when she woke up she heard Lex trying to wake Clark up. Luckily she was hidden behind the rock as she lay on the floor. A glint of light caught her attention and as she looked up at the wall above her head she saw the silver disk sticking out of the wall. Hearing Dr. Walden angrily storm in Chloe stayed down until everyone left. When she was sure everyone was gone Chloe stood up and pulled the disk from the wall. It was an important key and shouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

'Wow how did I know it was a key?' Chloe absentmindedly thought as she brushed herself off and carefully made her way out of the caves.

'Chloe! Are you ok?' Jacob's voice was frantic in her head.

'Yeah I'm fine. Why?'

'I felt your pain. It was like you were on fire. What happened?'

'I'm not sure but I'm fine now I promise. I need to head back to school and finish some work on the paper. I'll call you when I get home ok.'

* * *

'I can't believe she went snooping and then acted like she did nothing wrong.' Chloe was fuming as she paced her room.

'So she pulled the innocent act again and got defensive when it didn't work. Are you really surprised?' Jacob scoffed. 'Besides I thought you were trying to get over Clark. Shouldn't this not matter?'

'I decided to give up on Clark a week ago. I can still get upset. I probably shouldn't even still have them and if Pete had snooped I probably wouldn't care but it was Lana, the object of his obsession. I'd bet you anything that when Clark finds out he'll blame me first and then try to defend Lana.' Chloe threw herself on the bed and started to pout. 'It's been nice having her here and I've started to think of her like family. It hurts that she'd do that and act the way she did.'

'Well maybe she is family then. I mean you're obviously rubbing off on her if she's snooping. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if you didn't feel so close to her. Probably doesn't help that Clark likes her.'

'Yeah, maybe. Well I'm going to head to bed. All this is giving me a headache.'

'Well you have had a very busy day. Breaking into the caves, being dealt some weird glowing blow, found an alien disk in the wall of a cave, caught Lana snooping. Yeah I'd call that a very busy day.' Jacob laughed.

'Brat.' Chloe laughed with him. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight'

* * *

"Should I tell Clark about the key or should I keep it hidden?" Chloe was talking to herself as she drove up the Kent's driveway. As she got closer her nose picked up a burning smell seconds before she saw that the barn was on fire. Luckily Clark and Mr. Kent were quickly putting it out. Chloe jumped out of the car and came up beside Martha. "What happened?"

"We came out and it was on fire." Martha said slightly in awe.

Chloe quickly pulled out her camera and snapped a picture. "Oh my god, I know that symbol. It's from the caves." 'Oh crap bad slip. They only think I've been there one or two times. Umm think fast… distract her.' "Do you think it was aliens or pranksters?"

Chloe had to hold back a laugh as Martha nearly choked when Chloe said aliens. Forcing a laugh Martha replied. "Aliens? Really Chloe? No I'm sure it was pranksters I thought I saw someone outside earlier but wrote it off as Jonathan or Clark. Everyone knows how much Clark likes the caves."

"Yeah I suppose. You know I thought I saw movement in the cornfield as I drove up." Chloe turned away from the barn and faced Martha. "I'm guessing Clark isn't coming to school today. I should get going before I'm late." She quickly turned around calling a loud goodbye behind her and sped off to school. She had a new headline to write and she had to make sure she didn't let anything slip. Sometimes she wished she were still ignorant of Clark's secret.

* * *

'Wow it has been a long, eventful and emotionally draining day.' Chloe sighed flopping back onto her bed.

Jacob laughed at her and asked. 'What has made the day long, eventful and emotionally draining?'

'Well it started out with some alien activity out at the Kent farm. My best guess is that Clark's brain went into overload and needed an outlet. That ended up being him heat vision graffiting the side of his parents' barn with the kryptonian symbol for hope. I know I shouldn't have but I took a picture and wrote an article on it. That led to Clark being a jerk and confronting me, defending Lana, like we knew he would, and getting contacted by the recluse genius Victor Swann. Dr. Walden was electrocuted when he threw a fit in the caves trashing the equipment. He's in a coma. I caught Lana packing her stuff, and by showing her I put her as sister on my family tree she decided to stay. Having a heart to heart with her is tiring.'

'Aww you poor baby.' Jacob laughed. 'Any lasting issues you have with Lana you brought on yourself by letting her stay with you.'

'Jerk. I hate it when you're right.' Chloe sat up on her bed for a moment and pulled the disk from under her pillow. 'What should I do with the disk? Give it to Clark? Hide it? Keep it?'

'Well you should eventually give it to Clark. It technically belongs to him.'

'You're right.'

'Ever figure out what it did to you?'

'I have theories. I know for sure it downloaded knowledge and a dead language into my head. I think it changed how my brain functions or something. I think it changed my body. I'm not sure how yet but I feel different. And I noticed things becoming sharper, clearer. I don't think anyone was meant to be behind Clark when the power flowed through him and I think some of his qualities filtered into me.'

'What you think you're alien now?' Jacob asked semi-serious.

'No…I think it's kinda like what must have happened with Eric. I mean Eric was walking around with Clark's powers so it is possible for a human to have them. And from what I can tell from the knowledge download, on Clark's homeworld they were like normal humans. It's just the difference of the suns. Our sun gives them powers. It's all kinda confusing and I'm really only guessing here on all of it.'

'Well you'll figure it out eventually don't worry about it until then. Now look I love you but I gotta go finish my homework. Even us geniuses have to put in the work to get the grades. Problems don't solve themselves ya know.'

Laughing Chloe put the disk inside her jewelry box. 'So true so true. Bye Cuz. Talk to you soon.'


	3. Chapter Two: Visitor, and Precipice

**AN: **Ok here's another chapter hope you all enjoy it and review.

**Chapter Two: Visitor, and Precipice**

'So how has your day been?' Jacob asked Chloe through their link.

'Semi-eventful. Woke up on the ceiling, new kid started a fire in the electronics lab, Lana's horse collapsed at the Kent farm and the new kid healed the horse. Plus a bonus is that the new kid thinks he's an alien.' Chloe put her laptop to the side and lay back on her bed getting comfortable.

'Hold up, go back. You woke up on the ceiling? How does that happen?'

'Honestly it was one of the weirdest moments in my life. I woke up opened my eyes and saw my bed 6 ft below me. I almost panicked but was able to float myself down. And if I concentrate I can make myself float off the floor and around the room. It's really kinda cool.' Even as she spoke Chloe began floating off her bed just to prove to herself she could.

'That does sound pretty awesome. My cousin can fly. Think it'll work if I piggyback you?' Laughing Chloe crashed back onto her bed.

'Hold up I'm just floating off the ground a few feet not flying.'

'I bet you could though, with some practice.'

'Ok let's say that with some practice I can fly. What makes you think I'll want to take your heavy ass with me?'

'Very funny. I'm not heavy.' Jacob fake pouted for all of a second before moving on. 'Do you think this means you really are getting Clark's powers?'

'I think I am. It's kinda scary Jake. I mean from what I know about Clark's powers I could really hurt someone. He's super strong, fast, and has heat vision. I could fry someone by looking at them the wrong way.' Chloe was sitting on her bed beginning to hyperventilate.

'Ok so if, IF you have Clark's powers are you going to talk to him about it or learn to control them on your own. And I totally think you could control them. You're a very fast learner.'

'Well I kinda want him to tell me his secret first. I mean he told Pete and he's supposed to be my best friend. I even told him today that I thought it would be cool if there were aliens. I mean we were talking about the new kid but he knows I'd be cool with it all. I didn't freak when I was infected with the parasite and he told me.'

'Chloe, Clark has major trust issues. I'd bet you a million dollars that he didn't tell Pete on purpose. The only people he really lets in is his parents. Besides it's a really big secret and he thinks you'd sell him out in a heartbeat for a Pulitzer.'

'Yeah you're right. He's always making those kind of comments to me. I don't think he really knows me at all.'

'Hey why don't you move out here. Get away from him and his crappy friendship. I'm sure dad would love to have you here and you'd be closer to…our moms.'

'I've thought about it. A lot lately actually. Maybe if one more big thing goes wrong I will.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

'Ok so what are you doing up this late? What are you getting into?'

'I don't trust Lex's girlfriend.' Chloe moved to pick her laptop up again. 'A while back Lex got a pic of her arguing with his Father and then Lionel put 100,000 into her bank account. She told Lex that Lionel told her to break up with Lex and was trying to buy her off.'

'What you don't believe her?'

'Well I believe she does have feelings for Lex but….. I may have found proof in her previous bank accounts and overseas bank accounts that she is or was working for Lionel.'

'Working for him how?'

'I think Lionel was using her as a distraction for Lex but it backfired on him. I think she was supposed to come here, be a short-time distraction for Lex and then be on her merry way. But it's not working out that way.'

'Are you going to tell Lex?'

'Maybe when I have proof.'

'Alright well have fun digging, don't get yourself in trouble and I'll talk to you later. Night.'

'Night Cuz, don't cause Uncle Billy too much trouble.'

'Me! Never, I'm an angel.' Chloe burst out laughing as they shut off their mind link, before throwing herself into research.

* * *

'Stupid idiot! Falling for that lying she-bitches tactics. I can't believe he's stupid enough to marry her.' Chloe was pacing her room occasionally rising off the floor as her temper flared. She had to keep shutting her eyes to stop the heat vision from activating she was so pissed.

'Whoa Chloe what's going on?' Jacob asked wincing from her anger waves.

'Lex is marrying the she-bitch Helen!' Chloe almost yelled aloud.

'Ok and why are you this pissed off?' Jacob was really confused, Chloe should not be getting this upset. 'Do you have feelings for Lex or something? Is that why you're pissed?'

Chloe sighed heavily and sank down onto her bed. 'No I don't have feelings for Lex, other than as a friend. I think this heat vision is making me overheat. I haven't let it out since this morning when I discovered I even had it.' Chloe flopped backwards and cringed as she remembered waking up from an embarrassing sex dream only to set the ceiling on fire when she opened her eyes.

Jacob caught the images Chloe was reliving and couldn't help laughing. 'Wow that was seriously funny. Thanks for the laugh cuz.'

'Oh god you saw that? Now I'm even more mortified!' Chloe quickly grabbed a pillow to place over her face as she screamed.

'Yeah sorry this mind meld thing just keeps getting weirder huh?' Jacob calmed his laughs before repeating his earlier question. 'Ok so why does Lex's engagement to Helen piss you off?'

'It's just I found proof that Lionel and Helen are planning something. I don't know what yet but it's big. I did find proof that Helen planned for her ex to come to town to stalk her. I don't think she planned on him going fatal attraction on her though. And if Lex would just open his damn eyes he would be able to find all this out. He's being so stupid.' Chloe huffed as she sat up. 'This is going to be his second wife and I'm almost positive she's gonna try to kill him too.'

'I thought you said you think she actually cares for him?'

'I do think she cares for him. I think she might actually love him, but I think she loves money a hell of a lot more.'

'Sucks to be Lex, all he can find are money grubbers.'

'Yeah. I tried talking to him about Helen today, with some of her bank records as proof and he totally blew me off. I'm going to have to lay it out for him in black and white before he'll believe me. I think I'll even have to bring in audio and video tapes before he'd believe me.'

'Good Luck. Hey did I tell you Sam's been acting kinda weird lately?'

'Weird how?'

'Well for one he disappeared for like two weeks and came back looking all beat up. Leah went crazy while he was gone and when he came back he totally shut her out. But her cousin Emily is coming out to visit so maybe that will help her cheer up.'

'Poor Leah, I can't believe Sam's being such a jerk. Maybe I should visit you this summer and beat some sense into him.'

Jacob couldn't help laughing, 'Chloe you do realize he's got at least a full foot and a hundred pounds on you. You'd probably end up hurting yourself more than him.'

'Hey don't crack jokes about my size. It's not my fault I'm short. Besides you forget I might be getting Clark's strength. If I do I could kick Sam's ass across the state if I wanted to.'

'I would love to see that.' Jacob said laughing again. 'Alright Cuz I gotta go. Some of us need more than a few hours sleep and coffee to keep going. I need my full 8 hours.'

'8 hours? Who are you kidding! You'd sleep a full week if Uncle Billy would let you.'

'True but I require a minimum of 8 so that means I gotta go to bed now. And we'd love for you to come out here this summer. Or move here either one.'

'Yeah yeah. Tell Uncle Billy I say hi. Night.' Chloe got up from the bed and began getting ready for bed. Normally, even though she's 2 hours ahead, Chloe still went to bed a few hours after Jacob. Tonight she just felt exhausted. Maybe it was the new ability and trying to keep it under control, or maybe it was the drama with Lex. But deep down inside Chloe felt an overwhelming sense of dread for the coming week. Something bad was gonna happen and she didn't know if she was prepared to deal with whatever it was. Sighing deeply Chloe climbed into bed and prayed the days to come went peacefully.


	4. Chapter Three: Witness Part One

**AN: So here it is Part One of Witness. Before I get to the story I just want to thank those who have read this story and a special thanks to Jo Harv, TannimU and Bivensbride**. **Also thanks to everyone who has added this to their story alerts. I'm sorry it took so long to update, issues with new job and internet access. But this chapters really long compared to the others so enjoy.**

**AN2: Umm right disclaimer. Don't own it don't make any money off it and stole lines from the show and added my own internal spin to them. So kinda don't own some of the dialogue too.**

**Chapter Three: Witness**

Chloe was pissed. She had just spent the last 4 hours hoping that Clark would pull through for her just once. Just ONCE. But no instead she had waited until the last possible minute and had to send in a crappy paper because Clark couldn't remember a deadline. Now she just wanted a cup of coffee and maybe she could calm down a little before she had to see him. Walking through the doors Chloe only glanced up when she got closer to the counter. Spying Lana and Clark giving each other puppy dog eyes she shook her head and screamed silently. 'Of course he's with her. Of course he blew me off for a stupid riding lesson.' Chloe walks closer and tries to control her anger. She really doesn't need to burst out the fire eyes in public over this crap.

"Clark, what happened to you?" Chloe asks him as she slams down her bag on the counter. When he just looks at her confused she gets angrier. "Story deadline…" 'Still the dumb as a doorknob look. Really?' "…stop me when I'm getting warm." 'Oh now he remembers! Jerk!'

"My article about the debate team. Oh, Chloe, I'm really sorry." Clark turned to look at Lana.

'Yeah so sorry you can't tear your eyes away from Lana for a full minute to actually apologize with meaning. At least she looks slightly guilty.'

"I got caught up helping Lana. I'll give it to you first thing tomorrow morning."

'Does he not know what a deadline is? I'm sure he does since he's getting straight A's.' "Well, unfortunately Clark, I needed it tonight. To fill in the hole, I had to blow up the lunch menu to a 60-point type. I'm sure the student body is going to find that fascinating."

Lana looks guiltily between the two. "Chloe, it's my fault. I asked Clark to help me."

Chloe glares at Clark even as she speaks to Lana. "No, Lana, I don't blame you." 'Maybe a little but it's not really your fault Clark is such a crappy friend to me. What does it matter that one word from you makes him forget about anything or anyone else.'

"Well, um, I'm going to go lock up in the back. Thanks again for your help."

Clark turns and smiles at Lana like nothing's wrong. "Yeah." When he turns back to Chloe he shifts uncomfortably. "Chloe, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

'Oh he'll make it up to me he promises.' Chloe can't help shaking her head fighting back a bitter laugh. "I can't say that makes me feel any better. Given your previous track record on promises..."

"It's one story. What's the big deal?"

"That you couldn't give up *one* riding practice to do."

"Don't make this about Lana."

"I'm not. This is about *you*, and your perennial inability to be there when I need you." Chloe had to fight off the heat vision again.

"Whoa, don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

"No. I don't. I'm never a priority in your life. I'm always just your back-up plan, and I'm tired of it."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Chloe, if that's the way you feel, then maybe I should quit."

"Maybe you should." They just stare at each other for a few seconds. 'Please don't do it. Don't prove me right again. Please don't do it Clark.'

"Fine. I quit." Clark turns and walks out leaving Chloe stunned.

'He actually did it. I can't believe I mean so little to him. Oh god.' Chloe leans against the counter and hides her face in her hands both to fight off the mounting heat vision and the burning tears. 'Was this the big bad? My friendship with Clark finally ending or is there more to come.' Chloe lets out a sad sigh. 'Please let this be it. I don't think I can handle anything else right now.'

* * *

Chloe entered the Torch and was a little surprised to see Clark standing there with Pete. "I thought you quit the Torch?"

"Just cleaning out my desk."

Pete looks surprised by this. "Wait a minute. You quit?"

Clark glances at Chloe before answering. "Apparently I can't be counted on."

Chloe rolls her eyes and walks over to her desk. 'Yeah because I really can't count on you. I can't believe he's acting like he's the victim here.'

'Who's acting like the victim?' Jacob asks.

'Clark who else.'

"I didn't even know quitting was an option."

'Great joke, Pete. Not.' Chloe walks by Pete slightly glaring at him. "Funny."

Clark just takes a deep breath and shifts uncomfortably as Pete glances over his shoulder at Chloe.

"Tough crowd. Hey, I'll catch up with you later. Keep me posted on Eric."

"Yeah."

Pete walks out, smiling as he passes Chloe, who is taking her coat off at her desk. 'Least I can still count on Pete.'

'You can count on me too, ya know. Tell me how this showdown turns out. I'm late for class. Good luck.'

'Thanks.' Chloe puts her coat over the back of her chair, then walks over and examines the story Pete and Clark were discussing.

"Marsh? Why are you guys interested in him?"

"Doesn't matter."

Clark goes back to gathering his things and putting them in a box on his desk, refusing to meet Chloe's eyes. Chloe walks over to stand in front of him. 'Why does he keep shutting me out? Does our friendship mean nothing to him?'

"Clark, I didn't ask you to quit the Torch."

"Yeah, but all I do is disappoint you."

Clark walks past Chloe to the other side of the office, removing some things from another table.

"I didn't say that. I just said it seems like you drop everything for Lana with no regard for anyone else."

Clark walks back to his desk and puts the items he's carrying inside the box.

"I thought this wasn't about Lana."

"It's not. It's not."

"Then why is it, every time you see us together, you look at me like I'm cheating on you?"

'I don't look like at them like that. Besides the last few times I've seen them together is after he's ditched me for her.' Chloe is a bit taken aback by Clark's words. "Well, I'm sorry Clark, but you're wrong, and if that's the way you feel, maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore."

Clark just stares at Chloe, his expression a mix of anger, hurt, and disbelief. He doesn't say anything, but instead just picks up the box of his belongings and walks out of the Torch office. Chloe watches him go, also angry and hurt, and walks quickly back to her desk as Clark leaves.

'He won't even fight for our friendship. I guess I don't really mean anything to him.' Chloe fights back tears successfully. 'Yeah I seriously doubt I'm going to get anymore work done today. Might as well head home.' Grabbing her things she exits the school and heads home to finish up her schoolwork in peace, since Lana's working late and her Dad is out of town at a conference. Emotionally drained, Chloe barely finishes her homework before falling asleep. Not even waking up to talk to Jacob.

* * *

The next morning Chloe is still thinking about the fight with Clark the day before as she drives Lana to school. The entire time she has barely said a word and it's when her red Volkswagen Bug comes to a stop at a traffic light that Lana finally confronts her.

"OK, the only time you're ever this quiet is when you're sleeping. What's up?"

"Clark and I decided to... put our friendship on an indefinite hiatus."

"Over one newspaper story?"

'The newspaper story, his lack of respect for me, his lack of trust, his constant ditching just to help you do menial things.' Chloe shrugs trying to let the anger and hurt go. "Let's just say that certain insurmountable forces finally made us raise the white flag.

"I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to help..."

Chloe nods, and then turns her attention back to the traffic light. 'You could stop playing Miss Innocent and Defenseless. Stop asking Clark to help with every little thing. Ok stop Chloe you're not really angry with Lana. It's Clark you're upset with.' Chloe glances over and sees what Lana is staring at.

"Who is that?"

"Jennifer Small."

They watch as Jennifer begins to cross the street in front of Chloe's car. Jennifer glances over and sees Lana staring at her, and her step falters a bit as she realizes Lana has seen the entire exchange with the man. Jennifer doesn't say anything, however, but continues to cross the street as Lana watches with concern. 'Yeah she didn't act guilty at all.' Chloe thinks with a mental sarcastic laugh.

* * *

Chloe drops Lana off at the school before heading over to the Smallville Medical Center. Now's a good a time as any to get an interview with the driver. Moving down the hallway it only takes her a few minutes to find the right room by unfortunately he's unconscious. 'Well at least I can get a photo.' Quickly pulling out her digital camera she snaps a shot. "So much for an interview."

"I admire your dedication."

'Holy crap it's Lionel Luther. Now that's not creepy at all his sitting in the dark.' Chloe thinks after jumping at his voice.

"Though I suspect the hospital might not be quite so, uh... Understanding."

Lionel pulls a pen from his pocket and stands up.

"Mr. Luthor, what are you doing here?"

"Paying a bedside visit to a loyal employee. It's Miss Sullivan, isn't it?"

"You know who I am?" 'How does he know who I am?'

"I've been following your work at the Torch for quite some time. Given today's front-page scoop, I assume you came, uh, hoping Mr. O'Conner would confirm his, uh... connection with LuthorCorp."

Lionel smiles wolfishly at Chloe. 'God I hope he's just trying to intimidate me and is not hitting on me.'

"Well, I think you just did that for him."

Lionel glances at Chloe, and then moves to the bedside table, placing a small handwritten card on it.

"It was never a secret."

With that, Lionel smiles slightly at Chloe, and leaves the room. Chloe quickly gives chase, calling out to him as she follows him from the room. **"**Unlike the now missing contents of your truck?"

Lionel stops and turns back toward Chloe, slightly amused.

"On or off the record?"

"The police report says robbery, but no one's been able to find anything that's been taken."

"We were moving some industrial material. It was nothing important."

Lionel begins walking down the hall, and Chloe follows. 'Industrial material my ass.' "Somebody sure went to a lot of trouble to get to it."

"Oh, it's a competitive world. You know that as well as I do. Corporate sabotage is just one of the, uh, costs of doing business."

Lionel stops and turns to Chloe.

"Mr. Luthor..."

"Miss Sullivan, I admire your zeal. And your work at the Torch is exemplary, but trust me. You're looking for a mystery where there's none to be found."

Lionel turns and heads for the elevators. Chloe watches him leave. 'Yeah no mystery whatsoever.' Looking at her watch she realizes she's going to miss her first class if she doesn't hurry. Chloe speeds to the High School and plans a quick stop at the Torch to drop off her bag. As she enters the room she is shocked and devastated to see it completely ruined. It's like someone took a wrecking ball to the room. The support beam is nearly broken in half, there's a pair of scissors sticking out of a computer, a 3 ft hole in the wall and her wall of weird is trashed. Chloe can barely stop the tears from falling and it's at this moment that Clark enters the room behind her.

"Chloe, what happened?"

'What Happened! Really? My life has been destroyed and all he can ask is what happened?' Fighting back the tears, Chloe grits out. "Go away, Clark."

"Are you okay?"

'Do you even know me at all?' Clark walks inside and stands right behind Chloe, but she can't face him. "Physically, yeah, I'm fine. Emotionally... What do you care?"

"I want to help. No matter what it takes, we'll get the Torch back on its feet."

Chloe whirls around, her voice raised and breaking with emotion as the tears start to fall. "There is no *we* anymore Clark! There's only me! And this paper was my whole life! It was the one place I could come to when everyone and everything let me down, and now, I don't even have that anymore."

Crying openly, Chloe begins to walk swiftly toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a friend."

Chloe walks out in the hallway, wiping at her tears. Clark runs out of the Torch after her. Chloe runs outside and all she can think of is that she needs Jacob. Without a thought to why, Chloe begins to run thinking of Jacob the entire time. Before she realizes it she's standing outside his house in La Push, Washington. Shocked and scared she leans against a tree and mentally calls for Jacob. 'Jake! I need you. I don't know how but I'm outside your house and I just… I need you, please.'

Collapsing to the ground, Chloe lets her tears flow and within seconds Jacob is beside her holding her in a tight hug. Chloe wraps her arms around him and they keep hugging until her tears finally stop a good five minutes later. 'What happened Chloe? What made you so upset?'

Unable to speak Chloe opens her memories to Jacob so that he sees the last confrontation with Clark, the Torch destroyed and her conversation with Clark and her memory of how she got to La Push.

"I'm sorry about the Torch Chloe. I know how much it means to you. But you know you still have me. You'll always have me." Jacob said as he wiped away her tears. "So do I ask my Dad if you can move in or if you can stay just for the summer?"

Chloe gave a half-hearted laugh. "You just don't give up do you? Even if I do move here I'd probably go to school in Forks. So why are you pushing it so much?"

"Honestly? It hurts me when you are hurting Chloe. I think you need to get away from the whole Clark and Lana drama. And I have been missing my best friend." Jacob said giving her a squeeze. "Why would you go to school in Forks anyway?"

"I may love you cuz but to live with you, hang out with and go to school with you on top of our mind meld, that's just too much. Besides I may be 1/4 Quileute but I sure do not look it." Chloe said with a laugh as she pointed to her blonde hair. After a minute of silence Chloe sighed and quietly said, "Ask Uncle Billy both. See how he'd feel about me staying here and going to school and about me just visiting for the summer. I'll talk to my dad and we'll see. Spring break's coming up so if I move it'll be then. I'll look into transferring and I'll really think about it ok?"

"Sounds like a plan. You gonna come inside with me or you gonna book it for Smallville?" Jacob asked as he helped her up.

"I don't know. I mean I know Uncle Billy is cool with our mind meld thing, but how would he react to the other abilities."

"Chloe, you know dad's cool with anything. I mean he knew about our mom's being empathic and was cool with it. He was cool when you, Rachel and Rebecca turned out to be empathic. And you know he's cool with our weird mind meld. What would make these abilities any different?"

"Umm, well the fact that I got them from an alien? I can't exactly tell him how I got them. I mean I tell you everything but I can't tell anyone Clark's secret. How do I explain my abilities if I have to leave that part out?"

"Chloe you're over thinking again. When has my dad ever not been cool? You know he won't pry unless he thinks you've done something wrong or are in trouble." Jacob started pulling her towards the house. "Come on let's go in the house and just relax. We don't have to tell my dad anything right now."

"Except explain how I got here from Kansas on foot." Chloe pointed out as they walked inside. "I'll tell him about my abilities and blame it on the weirdness of Smallville. He should know everything before he decides on letting me stay. And like you said he should be cool with it."

"Who should be cool with what? Jake I thought you were going to leave for school? Who's that with you?" Billy Black asked as he wheeled into the living room.

"Hey Uncle Billy." Chloe greeted him shyly.

"Chloe girl, what are you doing here?" Billy took a closer look at his niece and saw the tear stains on her face. He moved closer and pulled her onto his lap for a big hug. "What's the matter baby girl?"

Chloe collapsed into tears again for a few minutes before pulling back and giving a hesitant laugh. "Oh god where to begin." She wiped away her tears and took a shuddering breath. "My Torch was completely destroyed today. I'm living with the competition for the heart of the guy I used to, maybe still do, love. I've ended my friendship with Clark and feel like I'm losing Pete too. One of my kinda friends is marrying a gold-digging witch who was hired by his dad to spy to him. And I've started developing…interesting abilities."

"Wow. I'm so sorry about the Torch Chloe. I know how much it means to you." Billy hugged Chloe again before she got off his lap and moved to the couch to sit next to Jacob. "I just made a batch of coffee let me get you some before we talk more."

'See told you my dad would be cool.' Jacob said holding Chloe's hand.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going to go wash my face. I'll be right back." Chloe responded aloud feeling slightly better.

By the time she got back a hot cup of coffee and a warmed up muffin were sitting on the coffee table waiting for her. "Thanks Uncle Billy." She reached for the coffee first and after the first sip let out a long sigh.

"Ok girly, tell me about these abilities you've been developing." Billy said lightly.

"Well, ever since I blacked out in the caves I've felt different. I mean not just my body but my mind too. I read a lot faster, like a couple thousand words a second and I remember all of it. I think I'm smarter too."

"You're already a genius how can you possibly get smarter?" Billy joked.

"Thanks, but I am somehow. I've noticed that my senses are way beyond perfect and since the cave thing every few days I wake up with a new ability. One morning I woke up on the ceiling. I can float or hover or fly, whatever you want to call it, if I concentrate. Then a few days later I had a …dream and when I woke up I lit the ceiling on fire. And today I was running away from Clark and the destroyed Torch thinking about needing Jacob and when I stopped running I was here. Oh and you know how I had to have surgery to remove that parasite thingy from my neck a few weeks ago. I was completely healed in like 6 hours. Not even a scar. And supposedly I wasn't supposed to remember anything from when I acted all crazy. My friend Pete didn't but I remember everything, unfortunately."

"Calm down, Chloe you're winding yourself up." Jacob laughed as he watched Chloe get more and more excited as she spoke.

"I'd probably be a little wound up if I were in her shoes." Billy laughed. "I mean these aren't little things to deal with. Abilities aside what you're dealing with is enough to make a person want to go mad. Although from the sounds of it you have the abilities under control. I mean you do don't you?"

"Yeah I guess I do. The first day is the hardest especially with the fire from the eyes one. Course Clark being a total jerk that day didn't help. I haven't had any accidents so far, well except for setting the ceiling on fire. But the whole floating thing helped me get up there to clean up the mess." Chloe said with a laugh. "The floating is really pretty cool but I could do without the fire one."

"Yeah that might take some getting used to, but it might be useful too. Just think, we won't have to bring matches for our next camping trip." Billy joked.

"Ha ha ha, you're hilarious Uncle Billy." Chloe tried not to smile but couldn't hold back. Somehow her Uncle could always put a smile on her face and help her forget her worries a little. "I wish things could be this easy going at home. I like Smallville but everything just seems to be falling apart."

"Chloe girl you know you're welcome here anytime you want. Jacob's been hinting about maybe you coming to live here. I'd love to have you and we both know Jacob would love having you here. It has been kinda lonely since Rachel and Rebecca went off to college." Billy moved closer and grabbed Chloe's hand. "If you aren't happy in Smallville then you don't have to stay there. You don't have to come here either though if you don't want to, I'm sure the General would love to have you too."

"I would really love to come live here Uncle Billy, it's just…I don't know about leaving Dad. I mean I'm the one who invited Lana to live with us and if I leave I'm putting him alone with her, and he can barely stand her neediness and whining as it is now."

"I talked to Gabe just the other day and he's noticed how upset you were. Jacob's not the only one who thinks you should get out of Smallville. He asked me if it would be possible for you to live here, if you wanted too. He knows you love him but he wants you happy and you're not."

'I have the best family ever.' Chloe thought with a smile even as she cried lightly. "I'll think about it and talk with Dad tomorrow."

"Think about telling him about your abilities too. I mean I know he's not as cool as I am, who is really, but he already knows you're empathic and he's fine with it. He knows about the mind thing with you and Jacob and he's fine with it too."

"Yeah and it might help explain why you weren't at school and how you ended up with us here. Besides if you move here and tell him about the running you could visit him on weekends no problem." Jacob added.

"Thank you for being so understanding Uncle Billy." Chloe gave them a weak smile and stood up. "Suddenly I'm exhausted. Can I go lay down for a while? It's been a very emotionally exhausting day."

"Of course, I'll be here if you need me." Billy said giving her another hug.

'I'm here if you need me too.' Jacob told her.

'I know.' Chloe called back as she left the room. Chloe crawled onto the queen sized bed in what used to be Rachel and Rebecca's room. Pulling the covers up, she lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She thought about the Torch, her friendship with Clark, her semi-friendships with Lana and Lex, the new abilities and knowledge, her life in Smallville and her life before moving there. As both the good and bad memories filled her mind tears started falling down her cheeks. She felt overwhelmed and saddened by the path her life was taking, the path she was letting her life take. Sighing she realized that staying in Smallville would be a mistake. She was unhappy there not just because of other people but because of the choices she had made. She hadn't stood up to Clark earlier and called him on his hypocrisy and mistreatment of their friendship because she was afraid to lose it. She hadn't stopped Pete and Clark from taking her for granted or using her. She had let Lana move in and put up with the constant complaints and whining. Chloe realized that even though she loved each of her friends she hadn't been true to herself. And even with all her complaints about Clark, Lana and Pete she would miss them. Pete could make her laugh and just enjoy herself, was her shoulder to cry or lean on when Clark blew her off. Lana was the first girly girl friend she had had, who had kind of turned into an almost sister. Clark was always there saving the day, even when she feared he would be too busy with Lana he turned up at the last minute to save her. And then there was Lex her verbal judo partner. When Pete, Clark and Lana were too busy for her Lex wasn't. They had struck up an odd friendship after the window incident. She didn't judge him and he didn't judge her.

Wiping away her tears, Chloe finally reached the decision she had been leaning towards for days. 'Jacob.'

'Yeah Chloe.' Jacob responded climbing onto the bed behind her and wrapping her in a hug.

'If my dad agrees, I'm gonna move here during spring break. I'm going to tell him about my abilities too.' Chloe told him as she hugged him back and started drifting off to sleep.

'I'm happy you're moving here Chloe. But I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard. Dad made me realize that I might have been being a little selfish by constantly suggesting you move here.'

'You didn't push too hard, just kept reminding me of my options. Besides no reason to say this move will be permanent. I might end up convincing you to finish our senior year in Smallville.' Chloe laughed as she patted Jacob's hand. "Now shush I'm trying to sleep here."

Chloe slept until early evening. When she woke up she hugged both her Uncle and cousin goodbye before running back home, after a few false starts. Luckily Lana wasn't home yet and Gabe was fixing dinner. "Hey Dad I'm home."

"I didn't hear you pull up. Where's your car?" Gabe asked as he gave her a hug. "Your Uncle Billy called today, said you needed to talk to me about something. Did you call him earlier?"

"Oh well…I do need to tell you something and it kinda explains about my car and me forgetting it at school." Chloe said as she quickly jumped into helping her father make dinner. "It's important and kinda sensitive. Where's Lana?"

"Lana's working late tonight, she called to say she'd be closing up." Gabe turned off the stove and began dishing up the plates.

Chloe quickly helped him set the table. "Good because I need to talk to you and it's very private. But it can wait until we're done eating."

About 10 minutes into dinner Gabe couldn't take the tense silence anymore. He could tell something was on Chloe's mind but had no clue what it was. She had been sitting there absentmindedly eating her food with a look of almost dread on her face. "Alright Chloe spit it out. What's got you so worried?"

"I really don't know where to start Dad."

"Well, start at the beginning. The first thing that's important."

"Honestly it's not just one thing. There's the Clark situation, the Torch being destroyed, my new abilities and my wanting to move to Washington." Chloe sighed.

"Ok….well…I know almost all about the Clark situation and Lana told me about the Torch. I'm sorry about that honey I know how much you love that. And if you want to move to Washington I've already talked to your Uncle Billy about it. I mean I'll miss you everyday but I know you haven't been happy here and you always light up when you're around Jacob. Even though it'll leave me alone here with Lana I can deal with her for the rest of the school year and she can find a new place to live before the next school year starts." Gabe takes a deep breath and continues. "So, all that leaves for you to tell me about are your new abilities. Are they Smallville meteor abilities or something related to your empathic/mind link ability?"

"Well they're not exactly meteor related but they are defiantly Smallville abilities and not my empathic abilities. Before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE or freak out." Chloe said biting her lip.

"I promise I won't tell anyone or freak out. You can tell me anything Chloe."

"I know that Dad, it's just not all my secret." Taking a deep breath she told her Dad all about the caves, finding out Clark was an alien, the weird light thing that happened in the cave, the abilities she woke up with and finally where she was that afternoon. "Discovering this latest ability has kinda sealed my decision to move to La Push. I would miss you but I can be back here in minutes so I wouldn't really be missing you. And I want to move during Spring Break."

Gabe sits there stunned for a minute as his hand absentmindedly grabbing hold of Chloe's. "Ok….alright…Ok so I'll call your Uncle Billy and have him set up with the school in La Push for you to transfer in and I'll call the school here tomorrow."

"Great. But not the La Push School. I want to go to the Forks High School." Chloe got up and threw herself into her father's arms. "Thank you Daddy! I really don't want to leave you but I can't stay here in Smallville anymore."

"I know honey, to be honest I asked your Uncles a week ago if they would be open to you staying with one of them. You haven't been happy lately and we all just want you happy." Gabe said returning her hug. "And even though I'll miss you tons, it won't be that bad."

"It won't be that bad..hehe….Oh daddy." Chloe laughed. "Are you forgetting that with me moving during spring break you are going to be left alone, with no buffer between you and LANA! Three months at least of her and her issues. But I promise to come home at least once a week to steal you away from her neediness."

"I can handle Lana. She may be needy and she has her issues but I've been raising you! Not to be mean but she's like a puppy compared to you. Plus she's always out at the Talon or getting into trouble and then managing to escape it." Gabe said laughing. "Besides there's still three weeks until Spring Break. I've got time to adjust to the whole thing actually happening."

"Thank you Daddy. I'm gonna put these away and head up to bed." Chloe hugged her father tightly for a moment. "I love you daddy. You are the best."

Chloe clears off her plate and brings a few of the food dishes into the kitchen. Quickly putting the dishes and food away she heads upstairs and gets ready for bed. Jacob is trying to reach out to her so as she lays down and pulls the covers up Chloe opens up their connection. 'I'm moving there in 3 weeks and Dad was so understanding.'

'We told you it'd all work out didn't we? I can't wait for you to get here! It's going to be awesome.' Chloe could feel the waves of excitement coming from Jacob making her smile. 'I'm gonna let you get some sleep but I just want to say I'm glad you're coming to live here and I know you'll have an awesome time and be happy here.'

'Thanks Jacob. Goodnight, love you and I'll be seeing you soon.'

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone thanks for reading my story. I haven't been able to access my laptop or the internet really to keep writing and updating. But I do have part two ready to be posted. Please read and review. Review's are very motivating.**


	5. Chapter Four: Witness Part Two

**Chapter Four: End of Witness Part Two  
**

Chloe takes a deep breath before re-entering the Torch. The destruction is both worse and better then she had thought. She quickly begins picking up and piling the bigger pieces in the middle of the room until they were all out of the way. 'Now for the smaller things.' Chloe kneels down and begins gathering papers from the floor.

"Miss Sullivan."

Chloe stands up and turns around, seeing Lionel standing in the center of the office. **"**Mr. Luthor!" 'What is he doing here?'

"Your principal told me you might be here. I hope I'm not interrupting you."

Chloe eyes him carefully 'Ok Chloe pretend to be nervous but keep your attitude.' "No. No, I mean I'm-I've never entertained a billionaire before."

Lionel chuckles and looks around at the damage.

"Um, you'll have to excuse the destruction. I was recently vandalized."

"Ahh, so I heard. By the same men who hijacked my truck, I think." Lionel pretends to sympathetic as he takes in the damage.

"Actually, there's still a question." Lionel turns back to Chloe, interested. 'Of course he's interested. He wants to know what I found out.' "Eric Marsh owned up to the robbery of the truck and the assault, but he said he didn't have anything to do with the Torch."

"Hmm." Lionel nods his head as he keeps looking around the room.

"I mean, why confess to the heavy crimes and deny that?" Chloe says talking with her hands. 'Yeah why didn't you cover that angle Lionel?'

"Well, it's not easy to understand the criminal mind." Lionel beings walking around the room and notices the remnants of the Wall of Weird so he walks over to it. "What's this?" Lionel reaches out and touches an article titled "Local Teen Discovers Indian Caves", with a picture of Clark alongside it. "Hmm... this is an interesting display."

"Yeah, I call it The Wall of Weird."

Lionel chuckles. "I'll come to the point, Miss Sullivan. I'd like to help you rebuild. I've instructed the LuthorCorp Foundation to make a donation to your school-the funds are specifically earmarked toward rebuilding and updating the journalism department."

Chloe looks at Lionel, her expression a mix of joy and confusion. 'I don't get it. He destroyed my office just so he can rebuild it and get me in his debt. What exactly does he want from me?' Shaking her head slightly she says. "Mr. Luthor, I'm confused."

Lionel looks at her curiously. _'I can't wait to get her completely alone. She is such a fine specimen of female. Smart, strong, sexy and best of all an innocent.' _Chloe struggles to keep from gagging as Lionel's thoughts fill her mind. 'Ugh, gross. What a disgusting old man. Ok keep it calm Chloe. You're out of here in a few weeks so just play it up. He hasn't asked for anything and I won't be here anyway.' "I mean, the struggling editor in me wants to just leave it at 'Thank You' but... the journalist in me has to ask 'Why?'"

Lionel smiles at Chloe in a slightly creepy way. "I'm impressed with your, um, willingness to explore alternative ideas, options. You interned at the Daily Planet this summer, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Well, I have a little influence there. They certainly could use some new blood. Maybe, um, a column..."

Chloe's eyes widen and she looks at Lionel, interested. 'Wow, that would be a really great opportunity but at what cost? He is really trying to get me under his thumb. Or under him. Ewww gross!"

"To introduce your unique point of view."

A mix of emotions appear on Chloe's face. "I... I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but... I don't understand why the most powerful man in the city is interested in helping *me*."

Lionel walks closer to her, eyeing her with a hint of lust in his eyes as he speaks. "We're after the same thing, Miss Sullivan-the truth. You know, um, journalists are the midwives of history. Perhaps, with my help, we could, uh..." Lionel hands a card to her making sure to move even closer. "...make history together."

Chloe takes the card and studies it curiously. Lionel turns to go, and Chloe watches him as he starts to leave. As he reaches the door, Lionel looks back, and Chloe nods slightly. Chuckling, Lionel exits the Torch office. Chloe looks at the card again, then at the door, wondering what she's gotten herself into.

* * *

Chloe was in a kind of daze as she walked through the halls to her last class of the day. She couldn't stop thinking about Lionel Luthor and the Torch. 'Those disgusting thoughts that he had running through his head as he looked at me…Ugh I wish I could bleach my brain. But he was going to fix the Torch. That didn't make him any better in my eyes. He did try to basically buy me back there. However being able to leave the Torch in a good condition, not completely trashed like it was, does make me feel better. And since he was the one to order it destroyed he should pay to fix it right?'

Lana walked up to Chloe jerking her from her thoughts. "Are you coming to the movie Sunday?"

"Movie?" Chloe asked as they continue on towards the class.

"Yeah, you know the old House on Haunted Hill? We were all gonna go together but I wasn't sure since you and Clark aren't really talking right now. Have you talked to him?"

"No I haven't talk to him and I don't really plan to either. But I will be there for the Fright Fest. Can't beat a classic horror film in an old theater right?" Chloe says clearly trying to end the conversation.

"But you two have been best friends for years. Are you really gonna just throw it away and give up?"

Not knowing that Clark and Pete are right behind them Chloe snaps at Lana. "Well I'm not the one throwing it away. And we couldn't have been the best of friends if he's always dropping me, or accusing me, or outright blaming me for things that aren't my fault. Whenever he's needed me to be there for him, I always was. I can't say the same for him. Whenever he needed research done he went to me and basically had me do it for him. But when I did research on things on my own he either implied I was crazy or accused me of prying. And maybe it's not fair but whenever he promises to do something important for me you just happen along with something menial, just a passing request and he drops me and any promise he made. At times he makes me feel like I'm nothing, like a pest who has somehow gotten in the way of being with you, like I'm not worthy, like no one should or could trust me. Do friends really treat you like that Lana? Best friends?" By now Chloe was crying. She turned around and without seeing Clark or Pete runs out of the school gets in her car and drives home.

Clark is dumbfounded; he turns to look at Pete. "I can't believe she thinks that! I don't act like that! I do not treat her that way!"

"Actually Clark you do." Pete says with a sigh.

"But…" Clark begins.

"Clark if you really looked back at the past few months you would realize that it is true. It started after she got back from Metropolis. Slowly and small at first but it's been getting a lot worse since then. I remember her saying only once or twice a month that you forgot to do something with her when you were actually helping me back at the beginning of school but now. It's to the point she hardly asks for favors from you anymore and 4 out of those 5 times she does you forget." Lana points out before heading into class. "I better go explain Chloe's absence and get notes for her. Bye Clark."

"Pete I couldn't have been acting like this for so long. You or Chloe would have told me." Clark says. Pete doesn't reply he just pulls Clark into the nearby Janitor's closet.

"Clark, man…Look it's like Lana said at first it wasn't much. Occasionally you'd be a real jerk to Chloe or completely blow her off but then you would act like it didn't happen and things went back to normal. And when it started to get more frequent Chloe did try to tell you but you'd just accuse her of being jealous. You've been kinda harsh towards Chloe when she's in reporter mode. Like that research assignment, we were given less than a week to finish that project and you blew her off the first two days. Then when she went to your parents and asked questions you freaked because she's pretty thorough. If you hadn't been from another planet would you have freaked so much when she found out the information? I seriously doubt it, since I remember you saying that you wanted to know the parents that gave you up for adoption. You would have thanked her. But then right after that you used her skills to dig into something that Lex wanted you to keep out of. And that barn thing she did an article on. You were really harsh on her about it but that's the only reason you found out where you came from. And you blamed the whole Rachel Dunleavy situation on her and have yet to really apologize. You haven't even thanked her for letting Lana move in with her, which she only did for you, since you like Lana so much." Pete sighs and runs a hand over his face. "You've been walking all over Chloe a lot lately and I'm actually proud that she hasn't let you off the hook yet for the article. If that had been a paper for a teacher it would have been in on time and you know it, but instead you used Lana as an excuse and then accused her of being jealous. You've got to stop treating Chloe like this. She's not the enemy, she's not a research tool, and she's not your back up plan. If you don't check yourself soon you're going to lose the best friend anyone could ever have."

Clark was in a daze all through the last class of the day, thinking about Chloe and the past few months. They were right. He had been treating Chloe really crappy. As soon as school was out he rushed over to Chloe's house. But once he got there he didn't know what to say so he began pacing on her porch.

"Clark? Why are you wearing a rut into my front porch?" Chloe asks from the doorway.

"Um Chloe…hi. Well you see…the thing is I umm…kinda overheard your conversation with Lana. At first I thought you were…I don't know overreacting but Lana and Pete both pointed out that you weren't. And when I look back at the past few months I kinda realized that you are all right. I've been a jerk and I'm sorry." Clark bumbled through his speech and when he finished he looked at Chloe expectantly. She looked a little stunned but didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"What do you expect me to say Clark? Am I supposed to just accept your apology and move on? To just thank you for finally realizing that you've been treating me like crap for the past few months? One little apology isn't going to fix this friendship Clark!" Chloe snapped.

"I know….I know it's not. I've been monumentally stupid and I don't know where to start in trying to make it up to you Chloe. I am so sorry for treating you like I have. I know that fixing our friendship won't be easy but I'm hoping that it can still be fixed."

"I don't know if it can, Clark. And after everything I don't know if I want to. The way you've treated me has hurt a lot. I've been letting things slide, pretending they were ok when they weren't. I won't do that anymore. If you want this friendship back then we're gonna have to fix the things I let slide. We're gonna have to dig up things you thought were taken care of."

"Ok, I'm willing to do anything Chloe. Just please let's try. Please give me another chance." Clark begged.

Chloe was torn. 'Should I really give him another chance? Is it even worth it when I'm leaving in a little over 3 weeks?'

'Yes it's worth it.'

'Jacob? I didn't realize you were listening. But do you really think I should? I mean you've been kinda anti-Clark for a while now.'

'Yes but that's because he's been a jerk for a while now. Look I know that he's been a jerk but he used to be a really good friend to you. Someone important to you and like you said you're leaving in 3 weeks. Wouldn't you rather leave with Clark as your friend then as an ex-friend?'

'You're right. Thanks Jacob.'

'Very welcome cuz.'

"Alright Clark we can give it a try. We might as well start now so you should probably come in and call your parents this might take a while." Chloe said holding the door open for Clark. Clark hesitantly smiled at Chloe as he walked through the door. "I'm serious you should call your parents this first conversation could take hours."

Clark chuckled. "I'll go call them then. Thanks Chloe, for giving me a chance."

Clark called his parents while Chloe waited for him on the couch. When he finally joined her on the couch Chloe was fidgeting horribly. "Ok Chlo, dad says I've got til about 5:30 then I have to get home." He laid his hands on hers to get her to calm down. "I think we should start with the dance. The more I thought about it during the summer I just knew that something was wrong even though you said it wasn't."

"You're right it wasn't. I told you that I was scared to death you would leave me there for Lana and after you promised you wouldn't you did. But then I couldn't be mad at you since you somehow saved Lana and your dad was missing. And when I tried to find out how you felt about me you said it'd be best if we stayed friends. I guess the way I tried to find it out wasn't the best but I was so afraid you were trying to tell me that we should just be friends so I said it first."

"I'm sorry Chloe, I never should have left you at the dance. I promised I wouldn't but I knew Lana was in danger. I wasn't leaving you to be with her, I was leaving you in a safe place to get Lana out of the dangerous place. And I did want to have a relationship with you but then you said you wanted to just stay friends. I was going to try again over the summer and once you got back but I barely ever heard from you and when you got back you were talking about some other guy."

"So I guess we were both at fault for that. But when you went back to fawning over Lana again so quickly it made me feel…used. And you kept doing this thing where you'd give me attention like you wanted to try again but stop short and go right back to Lana. I still liked you a lot Clark, heck I do still but I decided after…well I decided a few weeks ago to move on."

"After what Chloe?" Clark asked grabbing her hand.

"I wrote you a letter and when you were sick I read it to you but at the end you called out Lana's name. God that hurt Clark."

"So that's why you acted so weird at the dance. I was going to ask you to dance but you kinda ran away." Clark paused for a minute. "I see now why everyone says I treated you like a back-up plan and I guess I did but it wasn't intentional. I really do like you Chloe I just…"

"Really like Lana too."

"Yeah…she's been my dream girl since I was 8 and…I'm sorry. I'm saying that a lot today but I really do mean it. And if it's any consolation, I probably only said Lana's name because she was the last person I was talking to before I collapsed from the fever."

"It makes me feel a little better, but I'm done trying to make any kind of relationship happen between us other then friendship. And as far as the whole you and Lana thing goes…honestly it stills kinda hurts when I think about it. But it hurt more that you would promise me something or offer to do something for me and then not because she casually asked for help doing something like cleaning up or moving a box or just watching her ride. Whenever I called you on it you acted like I shouldn't be upset. And more than once you threw in the 'you're making it about Lana' comment."

"You're right. I let you down and both Pete and Lana pointed out that I did it a lot. That article on the debate team should have been turned into you before I even left school that day and I blew it off. I forgot all about it and then treated you like it shouldn't have been such a big deal and it was. The paper should be treated just as important as a class. And it should be treated as important because it means a lot to you. I'm sorry I've been treating you so poorly and I'm sorry the Torch got destroyed."

"Thanks Clark, but don't think this means you're back on as a writer just yet. You've got to prove you want a spot there." Chloe laughed slightly. "Oh I haven't told anyone yet, well cause it happened just before I rushed out of school, but Lionel Luthor came by and told me he was donating to the school to get the Torch fixed and upgraded."

"That's great Chloe." Clark said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah it'll be good to have the Torch whole again. It feels like someone cut off my arm with it so destroyed." Chloe says with a smile before adding under her breath. "I just wonder what Mr. Luthor is going to want in return."

"Ummm well I should get back home. Dad'll need some help with the chores." Clark said standing up.

"Ok, I'm glad you came over Clark. We've still got a lot to talk about but it's good that we're on the road to rebuilding this friendship." Chloe says walking him to the door. "I'll see you Sunday for the Fright Fest. Goodnight Clark."

"Night Chloe." Clark leaned in and gave her a hug smiling as he left.

Closing the door Chloe sighed. 'I'm letting him off to easy aren't I?'

'No, you aren't. If you were letting him off easy you would have just forgiven him without confronting him at all, stayed there and continued to let him walk all over you.' Jacob smiled, his happiness passing through their link to warm Chloe. 'I'm proud of you Chloe, and I'm really happy that you're coming to live with us. And if after next school year is up you want to move back to Smallville for Senior year I'll move back with you.'

'That's sweet Jacob.' Chloe smiles as she walks to the hall closet. Opening the door she grabs a few empty storage boxes and carries them up to her room. 'So my Dad said he talked to yours and we're just going to remodel the twins' room for me and leave my stuff here. I'll be bringing a few boxes with me and some clothes but I convinced Dad that I should get a new wardrobe too. So I'll leave here Sunday morning after finals and I should get there by Tuesday since I'm taking my car. So in 25 days I'll be there to help you bug your Dad.'

'That sounds awesome. When are you going to tell everyone you're leaving?'

'Probably not until after finals are finished. So the day before I leave. I do plan on getting the info about Lex's dad and fiancé before then though. I'm going to use my new abilities and get the evidence I need.' Chloe places the boxes down by her bed and lays down on it.

'How are you going to do that?'

'Well I'm sure that Lionel Luthor is the type of man to keep proof of something like this to use as blackmail at a later date and with a few handy gadgets I bought and my speed I can get audio and video of some of their meetings.' Laying on her bed she begins to feel the weight of the past few days pressing on her. 'I don't know why but suddenly I'm exhausted. I'll talk to you tomorrow cuz, after I call Lois to tell her I'm moving in with you. Night.'

'Night Chloe'

* * *

The next day Chloe didn't wake up until nearly noon and only because her phone was ringing off the hook. "Ugh, stop calling it's too freaking early!" When the phone didn't stop ringing Chloe flung herself from the bed and stomped over to her phone to answer it. "WHAT?"

"Oh thank god you answered finally." Lana's voice greeted Chloe. "You've got to come quick. There's something going on at the Torch and you HAVE to see this."

"What? The Torch! What's going on? Why are you there? What else could possibly have happened to it?" Chloe was freaking out as she dressed as fast as she could (which was like 2 seconds thanks to the new speed), and was out the door in her car before the last word.

"Just get over here and I'll explain everything." Lana says before hanging up the phone.

Chloe speeds the entire way to the school, her mind filled with thoughts of what could have been done to the Torch. She barely has the car in park before she's out of it and running up the stairs into the school. Chloe was racing through the halls skidding around corners until she had reached the Torch office. Chloe stood in the doorway completely shocked by what she saw.

"What…how…when did this happen?"

"Well, Clark, Pete, and I were talking with Lex and we decided to come in and fix it up." Lana said as she guided Chloe in.

"And Lex being Lex brought in a bunch of workers to get the major repairs done." Clark added as he rocked on his heels.

"We came in this morning to add a little Chloeness to it." Pete said happily pointing out the bright colors.

"I hope you don't mind. I know my father was going to donate the money to get it fixed up but I thought it should have a more personal touch. Something designed and rebuilt by your friends." Lex added.

"Oh my god guys, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!" Chloe exclaims as she gives everyone a huge hug. "Thank you guys so much. I mean this is just so…so…wow. You are ALL great friends for doing this."

"You're welcome Chloe. We all know how much the Torch means to you and we just wanted to help." Lex says giving her a hug back.

"Yeah, it just wouldn't be right without the Torch and our favorite editor." Pete says laughingly.

"So umm…did we do ok? I mean is everything how you'd like it?" Lana asked.

"Everything is perfect."

Chloe was on cloud nine. The Torch was in pristine condition and she wasn't in debt to Lionel Luthor for it.

'I'm feeling some major waves of happiness. What happened?'

'Pete, Clark, Lana and Lex fixed up the Torch for me. It was beautiful. I mean you couldn't tell that just two days ago it had been completely destroyed. And they really captured me in the space. I was so tempted to tell them right then that I was moving but I just couldn't burst their bubble. But oh my god Jacob it was it was perfect.'

'So you're not going to tell them until the day before you leave? And you're still coming? I was so worried for a second that you weren't going to come now that the Torch is restored.'

'Of course I'm still coming Jacob. Smallville isn't the place for me anymore. And yes I'm not telling them until the day before I leave. First off I don't want our last weeks or days together to be full of gloominess. Second I'm leaving right after finals don't want them failing cause of me. And third that's Lex's wedding weekend.'

'So you're fine with possibly ruining Lex's wedding?'

'Jacob I'm trying to prove his fiancé is a gold digging whore who's sleeping with his dad. Of course I'm fine with possibly ruining his wedding. Speaking of that I've got to go. Helen is out of town and conveniently so is Luthor Sr. I've locked down her location so I'm gonna go spy on them and hopefully get some good evidence.'

'Good luck with that.' Jacob says sarcastically. 'You do realize you're talking about videoing them having sex right. That's just gross.'

'Yeah I know, ugh I've got shivers just thinking about it but Lex is so…skeptical. Ok off to do the groddie spying, I'll talk to you later.'

* * *

**AN: So I kinda let Clark off easy. I kinda wanted to blast him but I lost that mindset when writing. I just thought that Chloe would want to leave with things resolved or settled. So Read and review. blast me if you want tell me what you think honestly good or bad**


	6. Chapter 5: Accelerate & part of Calling

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long. I kept writing and writing trying to finish the chapter but it wasn't finished and it was getting kinda long. So i decided to cut it in half this is the second to last chapter of this story and i'm in the beginning of writing the second story. Sorry again for it taking so long. Thank you very much to Jo Harv and Jade for reviewing and sorry Jo Harv but Chloe won't be in LaPush til the next story but i'm writing it now so i hope to put it up soon. Oh I almost forgot thanks to everyone who put this on their story alerts.**

**

* * *

Chapter Five: All of Accelerate and part of Calling**

Chloe spent the next two weeks running around everywhere. Occasionally she would help Clark with research and in turn he would help her study. Not that Chloe had ever even needed his help, being nearly a genius, but she wanted to keep up appearances. Then there was the time spent with Lana and Pete studying for finals, her helping them. And since she has stopped trying to convince Lex that Helen was bad news he had asked for her and Lana's help with the wedding plans since Helen was constantly gone. Not to mention that she had to pack for her move, run back and forth to La Push to help makeover her new room, and make sure that her transfer went through without a hitch. Then there was the time spent gathering evidence against Lionel and Helen which was turning out to be a lot. Not only were there videos and tape recordings of the two together intimately and plotting but she found out that Lionel and Helen had their own individual devious plans for Lex.

Currently Chloe was in her room finishing up an essay, ignoring her phone that had been ringing off the hook for the last 30 minutes. Luckily she had just finished up by saving it and printing it off when her door burst open.

"I knew we'd find you in here. What are you doing Chloe? You promised to help me set up the perfect birthday surprise for Clark." Lana exclaimed as she dragged Chloe away from the computer.

"And it's the last Saturday before finals. We should be soaking in as much relaxation as we can before the week of hell." Pete exclaims bursting through the door after Lana. "Come on let's go to Metropolis. We can decide what to do for Clark while blowing off some steam."

"If we're going to Metropolis to blow off some steam shouldn't we invite Clark?"

"We can't invite Clark along when we're supposed to be deciding what to do for his birthday."

"Lana we already know what we're doing for Clark's birthday. Lex is throwing Clark a small birthday party at his house and you were going to bake Clark a cake. I think you should go over at midnight like you said you wanted to. So let's go steal Clark away from his chores and start relaxing."

"Perfect! You're a genius Chlo. Let's go grab Clark and head to town." Pete says. "Hey do you think baldie would let us steal his limo?"

"Aww how sweet you're inviting Lex to come. Great I'll call and invite him." Lana smiled sweetly as she pulled out her cell and called Lex.

"Lana no wait you can't call Lex."

"Pete get over it. We're inviting Lex. He's not his father. And he was only 10 when his dad screwed over your family." Chloe punched Pete in the arm as she herded her two friends out the door.

"Ok perfect thanks Lex." Lana's smile was huge as she turned to face Chloe. "So Lex is coming to pick us up. He's taking us to the movie premiere tonight and shopping before. We're gonna be staying at the Hilton Towers. I'm so excited."

"Alright let's go crazy these last few days before….before finals start." Chloe started to tear up a little.

"Don't get so emotional on us Chloe it's just finals, we'll survive. You know you'll pass with A plus pluses."

"Yeah I got nothing to worry about. You on the other hand…you'll be lucky to survive with your brain unfried." Chloe smiled softly. 'I'm really gonna miss them, Jacob. Only a week left till I leave Smallville behind.'

'I know you'll miss them but you can always go back for a visit. Or keep in touch by phone or email.'

"You're right, but I'd better make the most of this weekend I'll talk to you tomorrow ok Jacob?'

'Course, have fun Chloe, no pouting or moping.'

* * *

1am Wednesday March 19th, Chloe's house

"So how'd it go?" Chloe asked Lana as she snuck into the house an hour past midnight.

"Hmmmm, oh it was so sweet. We kissed just after he blew out his candles." Lana said dreamily. "Oh umm are you ok with me talking to you about this? I mean are you over Clark and ok with me and him dating?"

"Lana, I'm the one that told you to go for it with Clark and helped you figure out what to get him. " Chloe smiled and gave Lana a huge hug. "I may not be completely over Clark but I'm fine with you two being together. Also there is something I need to tell you. Something important that I've been putting off telling you, Clark, Pete, Lex and well everyone until after finals."

Lana took in Chloe's hesitant stance and the way she was biting her lip and began to worry a little. "Chloe what is it? This seems big."

"It is Lana, it is big. You have to promise first that you won't tell the others until I'm ready. I mean you have to swear to me as my friend and as my sister that you won't tell them." Chloe said fervently.

Lana was in slight shock at how serious Chloe was. "Of course Chloe. I swear on our friendship and our sisterhood and my family that I won't say anything until you're ready."

"Ok… alright so umm I guess I should just say this quick, pull it off fast like a band-aid. I'm leaving Smallville, I'm moving to La Push, Washington to live with my cousin and uncle. And I'm leaving Sunday evening right after Lex's wedding."

"But…leaving…what…WHY? Is it because of me, I know I'm a little much at times. Or Clark is it because of Clark? Or me and Clark? Why are you moving?" Lana was crying a little at the end of her stuttering sputtering questions.

"Yes and no. I'm not leaving because of one person or one thing. Well no that's not exactly true, I'm moving because of me." Chloe grabbed Lana's hands to get her attention and offer comfort. "I'm not the person who I want to be. I haven't been for a while and I can't blame that on anyone but me. Yes other people helped contribute to it but I let it happen and continue happening and I need to get away from Smallville."

"You promise to keep in touch don't you? And as your sister I expect daily updates on how you are. Or at least an update every 3 days. And you have to come back and visit. You can't stay away forever. And you can't forget about me." Lana laughingly said with tears in her eyes still.

"Lana I will keep in touch on a regular basis, and come back to visit. And there's no way I could forget you or your attempts at cooking." Chloe and Lana shared a laugh as they remembered the many disastrous attempts at cooking. Lana's tears had finally dried so Chloe gave her a hug and stood up from the couch. "We should get to bed. It's late and we've got all those place cards to personalize."

Lana hooked her arm around Chloe's as they walked up the stairs. "I'm gonna miss you Chloe, but if moving will make you happier then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Lana, that means a lot. Alright well goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

Chloe didn't go straight to bed after she said goodnight to Lana. She still had to finish her side project and the wedding was only a few days away. Chloe had a folder filled with pictures, printed out conversations, bank statements, eyewitness accountings and a list of times and places Lionel and Helen had met. She had worked hard to gather the information and hoped it would be enough for Lex. Tonight she had snuck into Helen's office and taken Clark's blood from her fridge. Unsure of how to destroy it or if she should Chloe hid the vial away with the key to the cave in her jewelry case. What was worse was that she had found more proof against Helen in her office.

Chloe already knew that Lionel was planning on using the honeymoon he had gifted Lex as a way to try brainwashing Lex. However Helen had her own plan completely. She had already bribed the pilot and built a device that would sabotage the plane. The pilot would plant the device and together he and Helen would parachute to safety leaving Lex in the plane to crash. Helen was using the honeymoon to kill Lex and leave her rich.

After looking over all the papers again, Chloe stashed the flash drive with all the documentation in her jewelry case, packaged up one copy of the papers, audio and video tape in a large envelope and the other in one of her boxes. Chloe quickly marked the envelope as urgent and ran over to Lex's mansion. Quickly finding his briefcase she placed the envelope on top of the marriage certificate. Lex was sure to find it before the wedding, now all she could do was wait.

* * *

Wednesday, March 19th, Talon

Clark's Birthday 2 days before Rehearsal Dinner, 4 Days before Wedding

"FINALLY we're done! Argh are your hands cramping? I think mine are." Chloe banged her head on the table a little hard causing it to crack. 'Oh crap, don't laugh but I cracked a table with my forehead.'

'That's hilarious! Why are you hitting tables with your forehead anyway?'

'I was exhausted and banged my head on the table. We finally finished all the personalized place cards. Guess this means I've got his strength, that's gonna be a fun one to figure out.' Chloe rolled her eyes as she hit her forehead on the table again but much softer. "Why were we the ones filling these out? Who was the crazy person that decided to have the names written on the cards by hand?"

"We are filling them out to help Lex, and I think it was Helen that wanted them filled out by hand." Lana said absentmindedly at she packed the place cards away. When she finally noticed the crack in the table she had a puzzled look on her face. "What happened to the table?"

'Don't kill anything or anyone else today.'

'That's going to be hard, especially after spending the last 3 hours filling out these cards for the wedding I hope doesn't happen.' Chloe looked up at Lana then the table then back at Lana. "I really don't know, it must be faulty or something. I banged my head on it and it cracked. I mean look at that!"

"That's really weird. I'll have Clark throw it in the dumpster later. Thank God it didn't break completely." Lana picked up the boxes with the place cards before she and Chloe walked to the counter. Lana walked behind it and began making their coffee's.

"So what are you and Clark doing today? Horseback riding? Hanging out in his loft? Making out anywhere and everywhere?" Chloe teased as Lana handed her coffee to her.

"Well actually we are going on a horseback ride and picnic at 1 when he's finished chores. Then I'm bringing him back to Lex's for the dinner/birthday party." Lana began playing with the lid of her own coffee while not looking at Chloe. "So ummm I was thinking that we should throw a party Saturday, a going away party for you. Invite everyone to a party to tell them that you're leaving. Go out with a bang."

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe I should tell them before and then invite them to a party or I tell them and then after I leave the room you propose throwing a party for me. Don't you think that would be better than just springing it on them at a party?"

"Yeah you're right. So are you going to tell them later today or tomorrow or Saturday?" Lana asked as she rounded the counter and walked with Chloe to the front door.

"Well I was originally going to tell everyone Saturday and leave after the wedding on Sunday. I didn't want to distract you guys from finals. But everyone is finished so I guess I'll tell them today. I think Clark and Pete are already there helping Lex with something. We can kill two birds with one stone, drop off the name cards and tell the boys." Chloe held the door open for Lana, who instead of going through turned to look at Chloe. "What?"

"You're really leaving. I mean you're not going to be here when the Kent's baby is born, or for the spring formal, or prom or graduation. We won't have lazy Saturday's anymore. Or argue over who gets the bathroom first. You won't be there in the morning getting that first cup of coffee or your fifth here once school is out. No more homework mini study groups. You won't be here anymore…" Lana began crying openly so Chloe wrapped her in a hug and quickly moved them to the side parking lot where the car was.

"Lana it's ok. Calm down a little. Look I will come back to visit, I'll email all the time and you can call me whenever. It's not the end of the world. Things are just changing."

Lana cried for a few more minutes before slowly stopping. She looked up at Chloe with a watery smile before attempting a laugh. "Oh god I can't believe I just did that. It's just it hit me really hard that you are moving away and just how much things are going to change. I'm sorry for blubbering and making a scene. I'm just really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you to Lana. Now come on let's get to the mansion before the gossip does." Chloe laughed as she opened up the car.

"OH that would be a horrible way for the guys to find out about it. You'd better pull a Lex." Lana said climbing in and putting on her seat belt.

"Did you just say I'd better pull a Lex?"

"Well yeah, drive like a bat out of hell 20 times the speed limit." Lana responded. "I'm really surprised he hasn't been in more accidents the way he drives."

Chloe couldn't help bursting out into laughs as she proceeded to do just as Lana said and pulled a Lex to get to the mansion as fast as possible. They jumped out of the car and rushed inside, not even bothering to knock. As they headed towards the study, the butler John stopped them.

"If you're looking for Master Lex and his friends they are in the ballroom."

"Yes we are. Can you show us the way?"

"Of course, follow me please ladies." John quickly led them through a maze of corridors and hallways until finally stopping in front of two large ornate doors. "Just through these doors, have a nice day."

Lana looks over at Chloe nervously before opening the doors with a large fake smile plastered on her face. "Hey guys! Lex I brought the place cards, Chloe and I just finished them up."

Lex smiled nicely and walked over to the table Lana was setting the box of place cards down on. "These are great, thank you Lana, Chloe."

Chloe exchanged a quick look with Lana after gauging whether or not the boys already knew her moving news. Smiling wide she called Clark and Pete over with the wave of her hand. Once the boys were both there she just launched right into it. "So I wanted to let you guys know that I'll be moving to La Push, Washington during the Spring Break. And it's just me Dad's staying here and Lana is going to keep staying with my Dad. I'll miss you guys a lot but I think it's the best place for me right now."

"That's not funny Chloe." Pete pouts while Clark just stands there open mouthed. "You can't be leaving! What about the Torch? Annnnd, and your wall of weird? You wouldn't just leave them behind."

"Pete I really am moving. I'm leaving the Torch and Wall of Weird in yours, Clark's and Lana's hands. And it's not like I'm moving to the moon just to Washington. I'll always be just a phone call, email or plane ride away."

"Wow I'm stunned Chloe, you must have been planning this for a while. What made you decide to move and especially in the middle of a semester?" Lex asked softly.

"I only decided for sure a few weeks ago but I've been thinking about it since last summer. I miss my cousin and my mom. I mean I know she's in a coma but I would really like to be closer to her and visit more. And Jacob is my best friend, he's practically my twin." Chloe tries to gauge the boys' reactions. "As for moving in the middle of the semester, when I decided to move I wanted it to be as soon as possible. Besides I'll get a two week spring break. Forks High School runs a week behind us."

"Ummm congrats? I'm not really sure what to say. I mean I'm totally torn between happy for you and sad that you're leaving." Clark says looking unsure.

"It's a good thing Clark. And like Chloe said she'll still be in touch." Lana says taking Clark's hand in hers.

"I'll even provide the free flights." Lex offered with a laugh. "I mean what good is a private plane if I never use it right."

"You can count on me taking you up on that offer frequently. Now does it have to be to Forks to be free?" Pete joked playfully punching Lex in the arm.

"Very funny Pete! And thanks for the support guys, it does mean a lot to me." Chloe said wiping away a stray tear. "Now are you guys finished setting up for the rehearsal dinner? Or do you need some female advice?"

"As much as we appreciate your advice ladies I believe we have finished setting up? Unless you see something out of order for the rehearsal dinner?" Lex said fake smugly crossing his arms over his chest. Both Pete and Clark smiled and copied him.

Lana and Chloe exchanged looks before slowly walking around the room very carefully examining each table and wall decoration. "So the flowers will be arriving Friday?"

"Do you have a chart for the seating arrangements yet?"

"Who's going to be placing the seating cards?"

"Do you have the gifts already ready?"

"Where is the drink station?"

Lana and Chloe fired off coming back to face the boys. Pete and Clark looked overwhelmed but Lex just smiled. "Yes the flowers arrive Friday at noon and will be set up by the florists. I still need Helen to confirm a few last minute seating arrangements but it's almost ready and I'll have the staff here or the florists place them. The gifts will be presented before the dinner and there is a drink station in each corner. Are you satisfied?"

"Very! Alright kiddos I need to meet up with the Principle to turn in my keys and get a paper copy of my transcripts. Clark can you give Lana a ride? Thanks bye." Chloe smiled as she quickly left the room. 'Now's a good time for Lana to spring the idea of a party on them. And I really do have to meet with the Principle.'

'Smooth Chloe. So any new powers or is it still just the strength, flight, laser eyes and super senses?'

'You forgot speediness!' Chloe laughs. 'And still just? Those are some scary things on their own let alone combined.'

Jacob laughed before he asked. 'So is Lana springing her idea of a party on the guys now?'

Chloe extended her listening to hear Lana's conversation even as she walked out the front doors of the mansion.

"_Well we can't have the party here if it's tomorrow night, but we could have it here if it is Saturday night." Lex's voice carried easily to her ears. _

"_Where else would we have it?" Pete's voice joined in. "This is the hottest spot to have it. I mean there is the Talon."_

"_It's kind of hard to choose between those two options. I mean Lex your place is kinda awesome but Chloe is a coffee fanatic sooo…." Clark said with a laugh._

"_Ok so basically it comes down to what day we want to have it right. Saturday's are too busy to close down the Talon. And Thursday would work at the Talon but not for here." Lana added._

Chloe then tuned them out and went back to talking to Jacob. 'Yeah they are in full party planning mode. I should stop by the Kent's and tell them goodbye. And find out if dinner for Clark is still on.'

'Of course it's still on but I'll let you go Chloe. Talk to you later ok?'

'Alright Jacob I'll talk to you later. Bye.' Chloe climbed into her car and started it. As she was pulling out she almost missed hearing Pete call to her as he ran after her car. Stopping she waited for him to run up to her window.

"What's up Pete?" Chloe asked rolling down her window.

"Can I get a ride home with you? Lex has to finish up some work before he has to go meet up with Helen and I really don't want to intrude on Clark and Lana's day date."

"Yeah sure…" Chloe waited for Pete to run around the car and get in before asking. "I thought he had to do chores before the date though?"

"He did them before coming over here." Pete said while buckling himself in. He was quiet for a few minutes as Chloe drove out onto the main road. "Are you really ok with Clark and Lana dating? I mean you've liked Clark for a long time."

"Honestly I am really ok. A relationship between Clark and myself would never have worked out. On top of his not trusting me, he's hurt me far too many times for us to be more than just friends. Add onto that his epic crush on Lana and we were doomed. Besides after I decided to move, I helped push the two of them together." Chloe smiled over at Pete as they pulled into his driveway. "Thank you for being concerned for me though. You're a great friend. And I'd love for you to come visit during the summer."

"With cue ball offering free flight's you can count on it!" Pete leaned over and wrapped Chloe in a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Chlo! I just can't believe that you're moving!"

"You know it's for the best Pete. I'll miss you too but I just can't stay here anymore." Chloe pulled back from the hug and pushed Pete towards the car door. "Now out of my car before you make me cry. I'll see you in a few hours at Clark's party ok."

"Alright! Drive safe Chloe." Pete quickly climbed out of her car and ran to the front porch. He gave one last wave as he entered his house.

Chloe smiled as she returned the wave then turned her car around and headed to the Kent's. The drive only took a few minutes and as she stopped in front of the house she could hear the two eldest Kent's talking in the kitchen.

"_I don't trust her, Martha! Why did she keep his blood?"_

"_I don't trust her completely anymore either. But who else are we supposed to go to about the babies? What if they're different? We don't know what exactly the ship did to me when it healed me. They could be perfectly normal or like Clark." Martha cried a little. "And to be perfectly honest I really don't think that the ship is safe in our storm cellar anymore. I don't know if there is a safe place for that."_

"_I know, I'm sorry we shouldn't be fighting like this. I'm just a little uneasy that's all."_

Chloe had listened to the whole conversation as she walked up to the kitchen door. Trying to keep a straight face she knocked on the door. Martha looked slightly upset but quickly pulled herself together.

"Chloe, what are you doing here? Clark should be over at Lex's if you're looking for him." Martha said smiling warmly. "But you can come in if you want."

"I actually just came from there and I came to talk to you two." Chloe said smiling. "Are you ok though? You seem upset."

"It's just hormones dear no need to worry. Would you like some coffee? Or pie or both?" The older woman smiled as she led Chloe into the kitchen, moving to get the coffee and pie when Chloe nodded. "Jonathan did you want more coffee as well?"

"I'm fine dear. So Chloe how did you do on your finals?" Jonathan asked standing across the counter from her.

After Martha had set down her pie and coffee, Chloe smiled and took a bite before answering. "I'm positive I aced them. This pie is delicious as always Mrs. Kent. Thank you."

"You said you came to see us Chloe. What about?" Martha asked.

"Well….You and Mr. Kent are like parents to me so I wanted you to hear this from me first." Chloe looked a little hesitant. "I'm moving away to live with my cousin in La Push, Washington. I'm leaving after Lex's wedding."

"Oh this is sudden. Why are you moving?" Martha asked leaning back into her husband for support. Chloe had been a big part of their son's life for the past 4 years and so a big part of theirs.

"I've been thinking about this for a couple of months but made my decision a few weeks ago. A lot has happened that I can't really explain but I think it would be best for me if I left Smallville for a while. Plus my cousin has been bugging me to move there since before I can remember. It's also close to my mom."

"We'll miss you Chloe. And we're always here for you no matter what." Jonathan told her coming around the counter with Martha to give her a hug.

"You make sure to call once a week. I want regular updates on how you are doing." Martha informed her.

"I promise to keep you updated. I'll miss you both too." Chloe said wiping a tear away. "I have to go to the High School before the principle leaves I need to turn in my key and get some papers from the school. I'll see you both before I leave though, promise."

"You'd better young lady! You're a part of this family you know." Jonathan told her.

"Will you be able to come back this summer?" Martha asked.

"Of course! I have to be here when the Kent family gets larger." Chloe said as she hugged them both again before moving to the door. "Thanks for always being there for me!"

"Always, Chloe." Martha said with tears. Jonathan nodded at her with a smile on his face but tears in the corners of his eyes.

Chloe left the house quickly moving to her car. 'I'd better come back later to get that and hide it.'

'Hide what? And where are you coming back to?'

Chloe carefully drove down the driveway to the main road before merging with it. 'The Kent farm to get the space ship. I'm thinking of leaving a note written in Kryptonian telling them that it's safe and hiding it in the caves. There are a few hidden and protected rooms there.'

'Why didn't you just tell the Kent's what happened to you? I know you wanted to. Then you wouldn't have to go through all this you could just tell them.'

'If I told them I'd have to tell Clark and I really don't want to deal with that right before I leave. Clark isn't ready for the truth about me or his past. And if I told the Kent's they would tell Clark. Ugh when did my life get so complicated?'

'I think it was around the time you got downloaded with alien knowledge and abilities. Besides you've never had that uncomplicated a life. I mean come on Chloe, we've had this mind meld thing since we were toddlers.'

'Yeah yeah I know. Well only a few more days are you and your dad ready to be living with a girl again?'

'Not really but since it's you I think we'll be ok. Did Lois call you yet?'

'No, why would Lois be calling me? What did she do this time? Is the General pissed?'

'I don't think it was what she did so much as it being the last straw. She gets into trouble once every three days and I think Uncle Sam is just completely fed up with her. I don't think she's taking it to seriously though.'

'She never does. Where will the General ship her off to? I mean she's already in military school pretty much.'

'I'm not sure. But be prepared for her call. She was mostly joking with me about what happened but I could tell she was a little worried about what he would do.'

'Alright thanks for the heads up. So did your dad tell you the plan?'

'You mean the surprise plane ticket that your Dad paid for so I could fly out?'

'Yes, are you excited? They're letting us drive back alone across 7 states. ROAD TRIP!'

'Of course I'm excited. You're finally coming to live with me and I get to go on a road trip with you while skipping school. But why is he paying when you can just run me out there?'

'He doesn't trust these new powers just yet. Plus I think he wanted to have proof of how you got here in case anyone asked. Are you going to be ready so early tomorrow?'

'Yes well maybe. I should probably go to bed soon. We've got a long drive tomorrow way to freaking early in the morning and then I've got a long flight after that.'

'Dad and I will be at the airport to pick you up and you can meet my friends at the Talon. Go get your beauty sleep.' Chloe laughed at Jacob's grumble that had immediately followed her last statement.

'You are such a brat. I'll see you tomorrow!'

'See you then. Loves!'

'Yeah yeah Loves back.'

Chloe's day finished fairly quickly. She turned in the keys to the school and Torch office, picked up her transfer papers, made copies of them then went to Lex's to help decorate for Clark's party with Pete, Lex, her Dad and the Kent's. Lana arrived with Clark less than an hour later and they spent the next few hours having a fun low key party. When everyone was busy Chloe snuck out and sped over to the Kent farm. It took barely a second to grab the ship, leave a note written in Kryptonian and take it to the caves. Instead of trying to open one of the secret rooms Chloe dug down and buried the ship about 50 yards into the earth. Making sure that nothing looked out of place and that even with her X-ray vision she couldn't see it Chloe smiled and headed back to the party. No one had even noticed her absence, probably because she was gone for 5 minutes tops.

Chloe and her father left around 9 and headed home. Clark said he would bring Lana home later. She didn't have much left to do when it came to packing since she could everything she was taking in her car with room to spare, so she spent the rest of her time just watching TV with her Dad. Chloe said goodnight to her Father around 10 and headed up to bed. With a secret smile she grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Yet another thing checked off her list. Now she just had to hope that Lex used the information she gave him about Helen or at least read it before the event.

* * *

**AN2: So what do you think? Jacob is heading to Smallville, for a very short period of time, but still there will be actual CHloe Jacob face time instead of brain time. Hehe anyways please review.**


	7. Chapter Six: Rest of Calling & Exodus

Hey guys so here it is the Last Chapter of this story But don't fear i'm plotting out the sequel and hope to get it up soonish. I still need to finish Love Potion 9 though so i'm going to try to finish that first. Well i'll probably work on them at the same time.

Ok so thank you to everyone who has put this on story alert that means almost as much as a review lol. Thanks to lildevil0644 and BrightStar for reviewing here's the next chapter. Big thanks to Jo Harv, so when i first started this i really was going to have her just say _'buh bye losers_' or something along those lines as she left but it changed in my head. My muse seems to do that to me a lot. Thank you brightcat12 for your review, Chloe is going to fall for someone in Forks because i've got plans for lex's love life in washington.

so read and review. thanks again

* * *

**Chapter Six: The rest of Calling and Exodus**

**Thursday, March 20th, Talon**

Day before Rehearsal Dinner, 3 days before wedding

"It's too early! Why did I have to come with you to work Lana?" Chloe whined for the 8th time that morning.

"Because I needed a ride to work, you needed coffee and your dad is going to pick you up here on the way out of town to get your cousin. Besides its like 11am! Definitely not too early." Lana laughed.

"Any time before noon on a non-school day is too early!" Chloe pouted.

Clark came breezing into the coffee shop and headed straight to his girlfriend giving her a kiss before sitting next to Chloe at the counter. "So I just heard from Lex that Dr. Walden woke up from his coma. But apparently he's gone a little over the edge. He started freaking out and was going crazy about the caves and not being able to go in them. They had to sedate him."

"Well that guy was always wound just a little too tight." Chloe commented from around her coffee cup. "I had better get outside, my dad should be here any minute. I'm just going to leave my car here so you can use it if you want to Lana. You still have one of the spare keys right?"

"Yeah it's on my key ring. Will you be coming back here or going home after you pick up your cousin?"

"Coming back here, Dad will drop us off. Hopefully everyone can be here to meet him." Chloe said with a smile before heading for the door. "See you guys later."

"Bye Chloe. See you in a few hours!" Clark yelled back to her while Lana just waved.

Chloe could see her father's car but he was still about half a mile away, so she just sat on the bench out front and waited for him. She couldn't help but hear Clark and Lana's conversation.

"_It's a good thing we decided to have the party Saturday night. Now she can hang out with her cousin and we can include him in the surprise." _Clark's voice drifted out to her. _"Did you find someone to cover for you?"_

"_Yeah Sarah said she'd take my shift. So I've got the decorations covered, Pete has the music cover and Lex said he'd provide the food. No what exactly are you good for?" _Lana's teasing laugh filtered out to Chloe and she could help but laugh too.

"_Hey that's not fair! I…I…I contribute!" _Clark's semi hurt voice reached Chloe's ears.

"_Of course you do, don't worry I know exactly what you're good for. You'll be putting all the decorations up where I tell you to! Hehehehe." _Lana must have kissed him or he kissed her because the sounds of a make-out session quickly filled Chloe's ears. Luckily her father had just pulled up so Chloe grabbed her things and rushed to the car blocking out Lana and Clark's voices.

"So you ready to go pick up Jakey?"

"You know he's not a little kid anymore Dad, he doesn't really like being called Jakey."

"Soooo do you think Jake would be ok?"

"Yeah I'm sure he'd be fine with Jake."

The rest of the ride to the airport was filled mostly with silence and the car radio. Gabe dropped Chloe off at the terminal and began circling the while Chloe went to find Jacob. 'Ok where are you?'

'Plane just got to the gate we haven't exited yet. Chillax. So did you tell Uncle Gabe not to call me Jakey? Better yet will he listen?'

'I did and you've got a 50/50 chance he won't call you Jakey. Did you check any bags?'

'Nope just have my big backpack. They're letting me off now where should I meet you?'

'Just keep walking and you'll see me! Dad's circling near the baggage claim.'

A few minutes later Chloe spotted Jacob at the top of the escalator. A huge smile filled her face that matched Jacob's smile. Jacob didn't wait for the automatic steps to carry him down he quickly ran down them dodging people. Chloe rushed forward to meet him and he picked her up in a huge hug. It was a weird feeling when the two were finally together again. It was like coming home, feeling so relaxed and comfortable.

When they finally let go of each other Chloe linked her arm with his and led him outside. "I'm so glad you're here! It means that it's really real. I'm leaving Smallville and I don't think I could do it without you. I really think I'd chicken out if you weren't here!"

"Well then it's good I'm here, cause I'd have to kick your butt if you suddenly decided not to move. Besides it'd break my dad's heart he's been looking forward to having a girl around the house to spoil." Jacob joked as they waited on the sidewalk outside. "Is that Uncle Gabe's car there?"

"Yeah that's him. Thank god we didn't have to wait long. Come on it's a long ride back to Smallville and then my friends will probably want to meet you." Chloe said pulling Jacob along to the car.

"Do I have to? I'm exhausted." Jacob whined.

"Yes, Jake you do. Look I'll make sure it's quick and get you a coffee. Would that help?" Chloe begged opening the door to the backseat of her father's car.

"Not really but I'll go for you. Besides YOU are the coffee fanatic not me." Jacob teased as they got in the backseat together.

"Hey what am I a chauffer now?" Gabe asked from the front seat.

"Yes you are." Jacob laughed. "Drive James!"

"Yes James. Take us to the Talon." Chloe joined in the laughter.

"Right away Madame and Monsieur." Gabe said with a fake accent causing them all to bust up laughing.

The drive back to Smallville was filled with laughter and lots of talking. Most of it was external but some of the conversation was strictly mind to mind between Chloe and Jacob. It only seemed like a few minutes later that they were pulling up in front of the Talon. Chloe leaned forward and gave her father a kiss on the check before pushing Jacob out of the car.

"We'll see you in an hour or two Dad. Do you want me to pick up anything for dinner or are you going to take care of it?"

"I'll get some pizza's and see you two when you get home. Have fun." Chloe climbed out of the car and after she had closed the door waved as her father pulled away. Chloe grabbed Jacob's arm and together they walked into the Talon. There at the counter were the very people she was looking for. Lana was behind the counter working while Pete, Clark and Lex all sat on the stools talking.

Lex was the first to see them since he was the one mostly facing the door. "Chloe you're back already. This must be Jacob. Hello my name is Lex Luthor it's nice to meet you."

"Hi, nice to meet you too. Chloe talks about you guys all the time. So let me guess behind the counter is Lana Lang, then you must be Pete Ross," Jacob pointed to the middle seat where Pete sat. "Which means you are Clark Kent! Nice to meet you all."

Pete reached out a hand and shook Jacob's vigorously. "It's good to meet you too. Chloe is constantly talking about you."

"Ok now you're just exaggerating. I do not talk about him constantly." Chloe smiled. "Just every now and then."

"Chloe even I've heard a lot about your favorite cousin Jacob." Lex laughed. "But enough teasing, did you want to get a table and visit for a while or would you rather go home and rest?"

"Well we came here to visit so let's visit!" Jacob looked around the room and found a large enough table for them all. "So I hear you're getting married on Sunday Lex? How long have you been together?"

"Just a few months actually. Will you and Chloe be staying for my wedding or do you have to leave before?"

"We have to leave before the ceremony actually. Sorry Lex." Chloe supplied. 'I really don't want to be here to watch this farce of a marriage. I've done everything I can to let him know the truth.'

"Well you must come to the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night. Chloe and Gabe and Lana and well everyone will all be there anyway. I'd be honored to have you there."

"Thank you Lex I'd love to come. I didn't bring anything that I could wear but I'll try to scrounge something up."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just send you something over."

"So are you driving straight back or are you going to make a road trip out of it?" Lana asked.

"Make a road trip out of it of course." Jacob laughed.

The next hour and a half was spent joking and talking about anything and everything. By then Lana's shift was over and Jacob was falling asleep where he sat. "Alright everyone it's time to get my jet lagged cousin home. Lana, are you going with us or is Clark giving you a ride?"

"Clark's giving me a ride. Here's the keys to your car. You should probably pull it up out front I don't think Jacob will make it if he had to walk much further then the front curb." Lana laughed poking fun at Jacob's drooping eyes.

'They probably want to tell you about the party.' Chloe laughed. "Alright I'll go bring the car around. Be right back."

As soon as Chloe was out of hearing range (at least normal hearing range since they didn't know about her enhanced hearing) they began telling Jacob about the party that would be at the mansion on Saturday night. 'Well at least it sounds like it'll be fun.'

'Yeah they are pretty good about planning parties.' Chloe pulled the car around front and honked the horn.

"_That sounds like Chloe is out front waiting for you. Better hurry, she can be so impatient at times." Clark laughed._

"_Oh I'll have a tux sent to Chloe's house for you tomorrow and in the front pocket will be the plan on how to get Chloe to my place Saturday night." Lex said._

"_Nice meeting you man. See ya tomorrow." Pete clapped Jacob on the back._

"_Alright thanks guys. I better go before she lays on the horn." Jacob laugh as he ran for the door._

Jacob came running out the door and quickly climbed into Chloe's car. "Let's get going. I'm exhausted."

"Yes let's get home. My dad should have the pizza's ready and waiting and then we can crash. The next few days will be eventful."

The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful. Chloe and Jacob crashed out in her room after eating some of the pizza and didn't even wake up when Lana got home.

* * *

**Friday March 21st, Early Afternoon, Chloe's House**

"Wake up sleepyheads!" Gabe knocked loudly on Chloe's bedroom door before entering. He walked over to the windows and yanked open the blinds letting the bright spring sun shine brightly into the room. Groans echoed through the room originating from the bed. Gabe smiled as he looked at the bed and saw his daughter and nephew making matching movements to hide from the sun. While it might have bothered others to have two teenagers of opposite sexes sharing a bed (even though they were related) it had become the norm for Chloe and Jacob. The two were closer then twins and shared a friendship and a bond that most would never know or understand. "Come on you two. You need to get up and eat some lunch. We've got Lex's rehearsal dinner today."

Chloe groaned even louder at that. "He shouldn't even be marrying that gold-digging whore! She's sleeping with his father, which is beyond disgusting, and she's planning on killing him! He should have read that file already and put a stop to this farce."

"Chloe you've done everything you can. You've tried telling him outright and you've given him all the information he could need. If he chose not to believe it then there's nothing you can do to change his mind." Gabe told her softly. "Now come on you told him you'd be there and we Sullivan's do not go back on our word."

"Fine." Chloe huffed and threw off her covers. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Have you tried talking to Lex, Uncle Gabe?" Jacob asked as soon as Chloe was out of the room.

"I've tried but he's stubborn. It doesn't help that on some level Helen does actually love him." Gabe ruffled Jacob's hair. "My bathroom's free if you want to take a shower. I've got to head back to the plant and work. I'll see you two at the rehearsal dinner tonight."

Jacob pushed the covers off him and followed his uncle out the bedroom door but while his uncle went to the right to the stair Jacob turned left and headed to the room at the end of the hall. After a quick shower he returned to Chloe's room to get dressed. 'Hey you still in the shower or are you in your room?'

'I grabbed some clothes and am back in the bathroom. Go ahead.'

'Thanks.' Jacob opened the door and got changed into some new clothes. 'So what is the plan for today?'

'Well we should make some lunch then I was thinking head to the Talon to hang out for a while before coming back here to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. Not much to do really. Especially since we slept until nearly 1 o'clock in the afternoon.'

'Sounds good. Meet you downstairs.' Jacob opened the door to leave only to run into Chloe.

"Why not just walk down with me instead?" Chloe smiled happily extending her arm to Jacob. Jacob looped his arm with hers and together they went downstairs. After eating a quick lunch they headed to the Talon to meet up with Lana, Clark and Pete.

"So what's the news today?" Chloe asked coming up to the trio.

"Oh it's pretty good today actually." Pete said with a smile. "Remember that Doc that went crazy in the caves and electrocuted himself into a coma. Well he woke up today."

"So what's the catch to make that hit your radar?" Chloe asked.

"He stormed out of the hospital half naked yelling about how evil Lionel Luthor is and how he's going to get back at him. Something about 'No one can keep me locked out of the caves. They're my masterpiece.' Pretty wacked huh?" Pete's smile was huge.

'He really likes this kind of wackiness huh?' Jacob asked Chloe with a smile on his face.

'Yeah, I think I rubbed off.' Chloe laughed. "It's pretty wacked yeah. So has anyone warned Papa Luthor? You know it's too bad he's not invited to the wedding or rehearsal dinner it would probably be a good show."

"Lex came by this morning and invited my parents to sit in for his, so I seriously doubt that Luthor Sr is invited." Clark supplied while holding Lana's hand.

"So what are the lovebirds up to this afternoon? Another hot and heavy make-out session or something more g rated?" Chloe teased.

"Well we didn't have much planned since the rehearsal dinner is tonight. I suppose we could all head back to our place and get ready?" Lana leaned into Clark and smiled up at him while she talked to the others.

"Was she talking to us or him?"Jacob asked in a fake hushed voice causing Chloe and Pete to laugh.

"Huh?" Clark and Lana asked in a dreamy voice. "Sorry, what?"

"We've decided to all get ready back at my Dad's place. So Pete and Clark go get your fancy duds and meet us in half an hour ok." Chloe grabbed hold of Lana's arm and pulled her away as she began walking towards the front door with Jacob on her arm and Lana being pulled behind them.

The next few hours flew by pretty quickly, Chloe was having so much fun with her friends. Even the rehearsal seemed to fly by. It was almost over and Chloe was almost positive that nothing eventful would happen but she was wrong. Near the end of the dinner Chloe and Jacob had snuck away from the hall and began exploring touring the large house. Since Chloe had an idea of the place she led Jacob towards Lex's armor room that was near his study. As they got closer she heard a man shouting.

"You took it all away from me! Made me a laughing stock! You won't get away with this Lionel. I won't let you just walk away from making my life's work a mockery." The man's voice sounded familiar but before Chloe could try to place it she heard the multiple gunshots.

Chloe and Jacob took off at a run towards the gunshots only to be plowed through by a man running away with a gun in his hand. Chloe paused for a second registering that it was Dr. Walden before she continued down the hallway to Lex's study. She reached the door just as Lex came around the corner from the opposite hallway while Jacob was already inside the room.

"What's going on?" Lex yelled.

"I don't know we heard yelling and gunshots and I saw Dr. Walden running away while holding a gun." Chloe tells him as she walks through and nearly trips over Jacob.

"He's still alive, but he needs a doctor." Jacob is kneeling in the growing pool of blood next to the gunshot victim. Lionel Luthor.

"Dad?" Lex collapses on the ground next to his father grabbing hold of his hand. "Hold on dad."

"I'll go call 911 and get Helen in here." Chloe pulled out her phone and sped back towards the hall Helen was in. Before the police even picked up she was in front of the Doctor. "Helen you've got to come with me to Lex's study. Lionel's been shot."

Helen looked reluctant to follow Chloe but Chloe had grabbed her arm and was pulling the woman behind her as they practically ran back to the study. All the while Chloe was on the phone with 911. Then next few hours were tense and filled with police interviews and worrying about Lex. Dr. Walden was captured and awaiting a psych evaluation. Helen was trying to convince Lex to continue the wedding and Lex was worrying about the health of the next to last living family he had. Sure Lionel was a bastard, especially to Lex but Chloe knew that Lex still loved his father. Hell maybe even somewhere deep down, like way way way way deep down the old bastard loved Lex too.

'Chloe you know you don't have to stay here. In fact Lex told everyone to go home. Even his fiancé left hours ago. Why are we still here?'

'His fiancé left hours ago in a huff because he wouldn't tell her that the wedding and honeymoon would go through as planned on Sunday. We're still here because even though he told us to leave he still needs us. People who care about him around him right now.'

"You are so stubborn, Chloe." Lex smiled down at the girl as she unwrapped herself from her curled up position on the waiting room couch. In his hand he held a cup of hot coffee. "But I really appreciate you sticking around."

Chloe practically jumped Lex for the coffee and after an awkwardly intimate moment with her coffee smelling it she took a large drink. "Well despite our many disagreements I care about you Lex. I think of you as a close friend. Like an older brother I never had."

"Hey I'm the brother you never had!" Jacob said with mock outrage.

"Yeah the younger brother I never had!" Chloe teased.

"We're the same exact age. I mean if you want to get all technical you should be considered 2 hours younger than me."

"Jacob you know that we came into this world at the exact same time. Technically we are EXACTLY the same age."

Lex's laughter broke through their semi argument. "Well I can definitely say that I now consider you both the younger siblings I almost wish I'd had. Thank you both for staying even thought I practically yelled at everyone to leave."

"No prob, dude Chloe said you needed us. So we stayed. How's your pop's doing?" Jacob broke the almost unwritten rule of no touching and slung his arm around Lex in a kinda brotherly half hug. Surprisingly Lex didn't even flinch not even when Chloe completed the hug by giving him a half hug from the other side of him.

Another half smile filled Lex's face as he looked down at the two, before a more serious looked filled his face. "He's actually doing really well. The surgery is over and the man is actually awake. So it looks like everything can get back on track." Chloe flinched at the thought of Lex's wedding which Lex saw. "Chloe I know you don't like Helen, but I love her. And it means a lot to me that you are putting aside your feelings and still supporting me in this. I need people who will be there for me no matter what."

"You know I'm always there for you Lex, even if I think you're making a mistake. I just want the best for you Lex." Chloe gave him a half smile and hugged him. "Ok so new subject. I am absolutely shocked that I haven't seen you with your briefcase once in the past week. What's up did you give up on business?"

Lex laughed shaking his head. "No I didn't give up on business. I've just been busy with the wedding and Helen made me promise that I wouldn't even open my briefcase until after the wedding. So I'm taking it with me on the honeymoon and will be revising things on the plane. I thought it was a good compromise and I really can't put off the papers and contracts that are in there any longer then what I already have."

'He hasn't seen the evidence. Helen made him promise no business until after the wedding and that means no opening his briefcase where I put it.' Chloe freaked.

'Try to convince him to open it earlier or we may have to pull him off the plane somehow.' Jacob said while grabbing her hand.

"I bet you'll be into the briefcase in the limo to the plane." Chloe laughed. 'We need to make a plan to get him off that plane. So get thinking.'

"You're probably right." Lex laughed with her. "Alright it's nearly dawn and you two should go home and sleep. You stayed with me long enough. And now I know that my father is at least alive and on the way to recovery."

"Alright, Alright we're going. I'll see you tomorrow. Well I mean later today. You know what I mean. Whatever I'm tired. Night bro." Chloe gave him a hug and didn't even notice her slip at calling him brother.

"Night sis. See you later." Lex hugged her back closely.

Chloe let Jacob drive home and couldn't understand why he was laughing so much. Finally once they were in bed and he was still laughing Chloe had to ask. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You called Lex bro and he called you sis and you were completely oblivious to it." Jacob said with a smile. "Although I totally agree with you he's an awesome guy. You two seem like you could be big brother and little sister."

"Why was that so funny? You're such a dork! Go to bed you're getting delirious."

* * *

**Saturday, March 22nd, Afternoon Chloe's House**

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring_

"Ugh shut up!" Chloe's hand shot out and picked up her cell phone. "WHAT?"

"Wake up sleepy head. It's 2 in the afternoon." Lana's perky voice chirped over the line. "Get dressed and cleaned up I'll be home around 3 and we're going out."

"Oh alright." Chloe grumbled hanging up the phone. For the first time she noticed that Jacob was not in the bed beside her sleeping, in fact he wasn't even in the room. 'Jacob, where are you?'

'Downstairs watching TV, sleepyhead.' Jacob laughed. 'I'll make you something to eat while you shower. What do you want to eat?'

'Just make me a sandwich. I'm guessing it's time for my SURPRISE party, huh?' Chloe grumbled as she climbed out of bed, and grabbed her robe on the way to the bathroom.

'Yeah, it's time but you'd better act surprised! They've been trying very hard to plan this thing. Although I think there are a few things that will surprise you. You have a good bunch of friends who are going to miss you a lot. Even that jackass Clark.' Jacob got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

'Don't worry Jacob I won't suddenly decide to stay. I'm leaving tomorrow with you. They can be good friends but for the most part they haven't been for a while, especially that Jackass Clark. No go make me something good to eat while I get all prettified for Lana and my surprise party.' Chloe told him firmly.

'Prettified? Really Chloe. Horrible word.'

Chloe took longer in the shower and getting dressed then she normally would and by the time she came downstairs to eat there was barely 10 minutes left till Lana would be there. By the time Chloe finished the sandwich and fruit Jacob had made for her Lana was bouncing through the door.

"Come on let's go!" Lana grabbed Chloe by the arm and practically dragged her out the door. Jacob laughed as he followed behind them.

"Let me get my jacket and bag at least. Crazy woman." Chloe laughed pulling away from Lana long enough to do just that. "So I take it since I don't see Clark's truck and you are holding my keys in your hand you liberated my car this morning?"

"I knew you wouldn't mind. Well I hoped you wouldn't mind and I was called into work this morning. Come on I'm driving. Just sit back and relax." Lana opened the passenger door and practically shoved Chloe into the seat, while Jacob climbed into the backseat. Lana seemed to be in a hurry because they had barely fastened their seatbelts when she had peeled out of the driveway.

"Whoa chill Lana, you trying to crash so I have to stay longer or something. What's the hurry?" Chloe laughed as Lana drove like a manic.

"Oh no hurry I just felt like driving fast today. I'm just excited and upset that today is the last day before you leave Smallville." Lana looked like she was getting a little teary eyed. "No I've got a great day planned, well half day since you're such a bum and didn't wake up until 2pm. I just have to stop by Lex's place real quick and then we are off."

It took them no time at all before they were pulling into Lex's driveway. Lana turned off the car and quickly ran inside. "I should be just a minute."

After about 5 minutes, Jacob played his part and suggested they go in after her. Chloe just gave him a smirk and got out of the car, following her cousin into the house. Jacob turned a corner ahead of Chloe and when she followed him he was nowhere to be found. Calling his name she continued down the hall when suddenly a blindfold was placed over her eyes and she was quickly guided through the hallways.

"Hey what's the big idea! Jacob! Lana! What the hell guys!" Chloe yelled as she was finally allowed to stop. She felt the person or persons who had been guiding her move away so she rips off the blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" Chloe laughs loudly as she stares at the scene in front of her. Lex's study is decorated to the extreme in funky loud colors and streamers. Dozens of people fill the room smiling back at her. And for some reason there is a table, next to the refreshment table, filled with presents. A large loud crazy lettered banner hangs across the room saying 'WE'LL MISS YOU CHLOE!'. All her informants are there as well as her father, the Kent's and her school friends.

"Wow, I knew you guys were planning something but this really did take me by surprise. Thank You!" Chloe quickly hugged Lana, Lex, Pete and Clark, then began greeting everyone else. It took her nearly an hour and a half to talk to everyone in the room. She had just finished talking to Chad, her gothic morgue informant when Lex walked up to her. "Hey Lex what's up?"

"It's time to open your presents!" Lex smiled as he lead her over to the table.

"Why am I getting presents? It's a going away party not a birthday party." Chloe asked confused.

"Well I think I started this. People heard about the present I got you and decided to bring some of their own." Lex handed her the first present. "But you don't get my present until the end."

Chloe sat down and began opening the presents. All had been something they thought she could use in La Push and something that would remind her of Smallville. Lana gave her a half filled photo album with a note saying that the rest was to fill with all the new friends and fun she would have in Washington. Pete gave Chloe a subscription to their favorite online game so that they would get online together and play and chat. Clark had made her a mini Wall of Weird/Talon scrapbook that had all her Ledger and Daily Planet stories as well with a lot of room for all her future. There were so many other little gifts that Chloe wasn't sure how they'd all fit in her small car.

"Wow thank you guys so much. Although one problem I'm going to need another car to take all these things with me." Chloe laughed.

"Ahh and this is where I come in. Follow me, lil sis." Lex smiled and grabbing Chloe's hand pulled her behind him to the front door with all the guests behind them. "Ok so you won't peek I'm putting a blindfold over your eyes. I'll guide you out." As he was putting the blindfold on she felt the many guests walk past them and she assumed out the front door. "Alright perfect. Now just trust me as I guide you out I won't let you trip or walk into anything."

"If I have to!" Chloe smiled before pulling Lex into a hug. "Thanks big bro. I love you and will miss you a lot. You've been the only one who really got to know the real me, who saw me for the real me, and accepted me. Ok," Chloe pulled back from the hug and gave him a blind smile, "Lead me on. Let's see what surprise you have waiting for me."

Lex lead her out the front door and stopped her on the front steps. Standing in front of her he removed the blindfold and stepped to the side as he watched her face. For the first time in a long time Chloe was speechless. There parked in the driveway was a brand new luxury SUV in a deep purple with silver accents.

"You can't be serious. LEX this is too much." Chloe then squealed and jumped on Lex hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Ok where are the keys, gimme gimme gimme."

Everyone laughed at Chloe but were all wanting to see inside the new SUV.

"So does this mean I get the Bug?" Lana joked.

"Well I have to leave something here for me to drive when I come visiting." Chloe smiled largely. After that the party seemed to die down pretty quickly. Especially since Chloe was enthralled with her new SUV. It had all the top of the line bells and whistles and was a hybrid on top of it all. It had GPS, a CD/DVD player in front and in back, an IPOD dock with a purple and silver IPOD sitting in it, leather heated seats, sunroof, mini refrigerator and grill in a dropped built in compartment in the back. "Really Lex? A grill?"

"What you're moving to the middle of nowhere, I'm sure they do lots of camping and stuff. It even has a refillable water tank and satellite receiver. You can get on the internet from anywhere and you have access to any channel you want." Lex moved around the vehicle pushing buttons and showing her all the things her new car/suv could do. "We had to raise the whole thing a little but that's why the step is added. Plus you're a shorty." Lex teased.

"Lex how could you possibly have gotten this done in less than 3 days? This is a fully customized luxury vehicle. I doubt if even the engine is off the factory line. And there is no way this kinda work could be done in that amount of time even for a billionaire." Chloe crossed her arms as she demanded answers from Lex.

"Wellllll, I may have figured out that you would be moving a few weeks ago." Lex looked almost sheepish. Anyone who thought they knew Lex Luthor were be shocked to see this side of him. He was almost juvenile and carefree when he was around Chloe. They truly did act like brother and sister. Or so the Kent's thought as they watched from the side. By now the only people left at Lex's house were the Kent's (all three), Lana, Pete, Jacob and Gabe.

"Lex I only decided a few weeks ago to move! How did you find out?" Chloe demanded with a mix of curiosity, forcefulness and playfulness in her voice.

"That's my fault. I was making plans with the Forks School for your transfer at work. Lex managed to walk in at just the right time to know the majority of what was going on. So I fessed up and he promised not to say anything until you did." Gabe told her.

"Well at least this explains why you took it so calmly when Chloe told us. So now my man, tell us your first reaction to the news that our favorite reporter was leaving town." Pete asked slapping Lex on the back.

"Wow that's definitely something I never thought I'd see. I mean I knew you two were becoming more friendly but Pete you're treating him like he's a childhood friend. I'm so proud of you." Martha said with a smile.

"Once I gave the guy a chance I realized he was a very cool guy. Now back to my question, how did you react?" Pete asked again.

'Your brother is pretty cool Chloe.' Jacob's voice filtered into her head.

'He is, isn't he! But if he's my brother that makes you his cousin.' Chloe pointed out before turning her attention back to Pete and Lex.

"Honestly I was completely shocked. After I got Gabe to tell me everything I think I just froze or something."

"He did freeze, mouth wide open standing in front of my desk like a statue. When it finally sunk in he looked like he lost his puppy or something." Gabe laughed.

'Nah he's more like a cool bro then a cousin. Besides you and me are practically twins.' Jacob said.

'You just want to get a present like this on our upcoming birthday.' Chloe smiled at Jacob before turning to give Lex another hug. "Aww I'm going to miss you a lot too."

"Wow this is extremely cheesy!" Pete laughed. "Come on lets load up your presents. There's a wedding tomorrow, which means more cheesiness, especially since you're leaving sometime after the ceremony."

"I totally agree, this has become a total cheesefest." Chloe said leading the group inside with Jacob on her right arm and Lex on her left arm. The everyone grabbed a handful of presents and with the help of James managed to carry everything to the SUV in one trip. Once it was loaded with the presents, which easily fit in the back with plenty of room to spare Chloe pulled out her other keys and tossed them to Lana. "Think fast!"

Lana barely caught the keys before they hit her in the face. "What?"

"You'd better take care of my baby." Chloe told her with a smile. "When I come back to visit this summer I expect it to be in pristine condition. Besides you need a car to get around. Why not use mine?"

Lana gave Chloe a huge hug. "Thank you. I promise to keep it looking and running great."

"I know. Alright folks I'm gonna head home. I've still got to pack my things into this wonderful new car." Chloe gave them all a hug before she, along with Jacob, climbed into the SUV and drove home. It didn't really take them long to pack the car up. They were actually done before Lana even got home. Lana insisted on having a movie marathon night and Jacob got kidnapped by Pete and Clark for Lex's bachelor party.

* * *

**Sunday, March 23****rd****, Lex's wedding day**

Lana and Chloe woke up on the couch the next morning to Jacob coming in the front door.

"Wakey, wakey! Time to get ready for the wedding." Jacob smiled as he watched the girls' looks of horror as they saw the time and raced upstairs. There was only an hour until they were supposed to be at the church.

It was a mad dash but Chloe, Lana, Jacob and Gabe were able to make it to the church with some time to spare. They sat together near the front next the Kent's, smiling at the nervous looking Clark, next to a smiling Lex. The ceremony is a long elegant affair and filled with loving words. Words that nearly made Chloe gag since she knew how much of a farce the whole thing is.

'So what's the plan?' Jacob asked as they watched the newlywed couple walk down the aisle.

'Well I was thinking of calling him to the hospital saying that Lionel took a turn for the worse and Lex is needed. Then making sure that his briefcase is in the limo and giving him a push to open it.' Chloe told him as they followed the group outside.

'And how are you planning to do that? I'm sure he knows your voice.'

'I can call in a favor from a nurse there. Let's go get changed and pack up the rest of the car. Then on the way to the reception I'll call my friend and tell her the plan.'

'How is she gonna know when to call Lex?'

'I'll send her a text when it's time for her to call.' Chloe turned to her father and tugged on his hand. "Daddy, Jacob and I are going to change and pack up the car. We'll meet you at the reception ok?"

"Alright, I'd ask if you need any help but I'm sure with your umm abilities I won't be missed." Gabe smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Love you Daddy. Here think fast Jacob." Chloe tossed the keys to Jacob and climbed into the passenger seat. Jacob quickly climbed in the driver's side as she pulled out her cell phone. Chloe called her nurse friend on the short drive home. Luckily she was working that day and was actually one of Lionel's nurses. She hung up the phone just as Jacob was pulling the car into the driveway. They quickly changed into comfortable but nice clothes, then Chloe loaded the car and they were out the door headed to the reception in less 20 minutes.

The reception was actually a lot of fun but Chloe was happy that Lex had planned to keep it short. Time seemed to fly by and before she knew it Lex and Helen were rushed out the door into the limo, where Lex's briefcase was waiting. Chloe quickly ran out the back of the room and followed the limo to the airport while sending the text to her friend. Jacob said their goodbyes and followed behind in the car. Chloe kept her ears open as she watched from beside the hanger as Helen and Lex climbed on the Jet. She was just about to rush forward when she heard Lex get the phone call from the nurse. He quickly excused himself from the plane taking his briefcase with him, promising to be on the next plane out. Helen huffed and tried to argue with him but he just kissed her and climbed into the limo.

As soon as he was out of sight Helen stomped her foot and stormed back into the plane. She headed to the cockpit and talked to the pilot telling him to take off and that the plan was off. Then Helen fiddled with some mechanical device before heading to the back and buckling up. Chloe watched as the attendant shut the plane up and Helen opened a bottle of champagne and began to drink. Chloe eyes zoomed in on the bottle and she noticed that there was another substance mixed into it. With a laugh Chloe left the airport as the plane taxied out. She quickly found her SUV with Jacob waiting inside and climbed into the passenger seat.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked.

"Helen forgot about drugging the champagne and began drinking it. She's gonna be so out of it when they land."

"Drugged by her own hand." Jacob laughs. "So are we just leaving or do you want to make sure that Lex opened the briefcase and read what was inside?"

"Ummm, I'm nervous. I mean he just got married, his father's in the hospital and he's about to find out his wife of 3 hours was hired by his father." Chloe was still debating whether or not to call Lex when her phone rang. Checking the Caller ID she gave Jacob a nervous look before answering it. "Hey Lex! I wasn't expecting you to call me."

"_Well now I know why you were some insistant that I take my briefcase with me." _Lex sighed.

"I'm sorry Lex. I tried to tell you and then I tried to be supportive of you. I know you really love her and if it means anything I think that a part of her loves you too." Chloe told him sadly.

"_Thanks. So I'm guessing that the phone call I got from the hospital was a fake?" _At Chloe's muttered 'uh huh' Lex continued. _"Well I'm gonna head there anyway and check up on the old man. After what he and Helen had planned I don't know why I still care though."_

"You still care because you're a good guy. What are you going to do about Helen?" Chloe asked biting her lip.

"_Well with all this proof you somehow managed to gather, it should be easy to get an annulment. I think I'm going to leave town for a while after I see my Father though. Well after I get everything taken care of. Think you're Dad will be up to running LuthorCorp and the Factory for a few weeks or months?"_

"Ummm, I think he could handle both of them for a few days, maybe weeks but for months you'll have to get him back up. You'll have to ask him though. Do you want me to come to the hospital before I leave? We're in the car so we could swing by."

"_No I think I'll be ok. But you can definitely expect me to call you later. And maybe I'll come visit you in La Push in a few months." _Lex sighed again. _"Thank you for looking out for me. I'm sorry I didn't listen earlier."_

"I'm sorry you have to go through this at all Lex. I just wish I could have gotten you the proof earlier and actually have you see it. If you need me let me know and I'll be there for you. Call me whenever, I promise I'll pick up the phone. I can't promise I'll always be articulate, but I'll listen." Jacob pointed to himself, 'Tell him he can call me too if he ever wants to talk.' Chloe smiled. "Jacob says that you can call him anytime too. He's a good listener, you know if you ever want and unbiased guys opinion."

"_Again thanks, sis and tell Jacob thanks to. I will most likely be calling you guys a lot. I'm going to let you go since you have a long trip. By the way did you look in the glove box yet?"_

"Ummm no." Chloe opened up the glove box and found an envelope with her and Jacob's name on it. Inside were two credit cards in their name. "What is this Lex?"

"_Well you two are on a road trip so I thought I'd help pay for it. Use them for anything you want. And I really mean anything but I expect you both to use them. Don't worry about the amount and make sure you have some fun. Hit up all the Amusement Parks, take a detour to California do whatever you want." _

"Lex! This is beyond too much. You're spoiling me!" Chloe protested.

"_Chloe you just saved me from possible death or brainwashing. As well as a wife who was after me only for money. You're always looking out for me and you're 5 years younger than me. You treat me like an equal and have never held my past or my father's past against me. You make me feel like a part of your family and I need that. So take what I give with a smile and protest like a good little sister."_ Lex insisted before sighing._ "I really need to date women who don't know how much I'm worth. I've got to go now, I'll call you later tonight ok. Drive safe."_

"Alright, we should be going as well. I'll talk to you later. Take care of yourself, Love ya bro. Bye." Chloe quickly hung up the phone and wiped a tear from her eye.

"You ok?" Jacob asked putting the car in drive.

"Yes, I think aside from my Dad I'm going to miss Lex the most." Chloe pulled out the two credit cards and handed one to Jacob. "Lex gave us these to do whatever we want with them. He also made a pretty good suggestion of hitting up theme parks and taking a detour through California. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like a good plan. Let's get going."

"Goodbye Smallville, hello La Push." Chloe sighed as they left town.

* * *

The trip from Smallville to La Push was fun especially with the detours through Las Vegas and LA. Chloe kept in touch with her Dad and Lex and was surprised to find out that Helen's plane had crashed. Apparently when the Doctor had tried to turn off the device set to disable the plane she actually sped it up. It was reported as no survivors, but Chloe never found out if that meant they found the bodies or not. Another note of good/bad news was that after a complication in surgery Lionel Luthor was suspected of being brain dead and was in a coma. After Lex found out about his father and Helen he just kinda crashed. He loved them both and no matter what they had done to him he never wanted them dead. Chloe and Jacob had made it to Las Vegas and when they checked into the hotel they were surprised to see Lex waiting for them. Lex had left everything in Gabe's hands and took and undetermined length of time off. They hung out together for a day before Chloe and Jacob left and Lex went off to a less public place to escape the journalist and stock holders. He kept in touch with Chloe and promised to come visit. After a week of travel and fun they finally arrived in La Push.

* * *

AN: Ok so I don't exactly love this ending but I wanted to get the information in so I can start on the sequel. ok so wait thats only partly true i like the first 2/3rds and wanted to end it many times but there wasn't enough for another chapter and i felt it would have dragged on to much but i need to put in more info. So anyways the next story is in the works and i'm probably going to name it Chloe in Forks although i don't really like that title so maybe if i have a brainstorm i will have a better name for it. Anyways Thank You very much for reading my story and like all needy whiney writers I CRAVE REVIEWS hehe ok so not all writers are needy and whiney but i know i sure can be

AN2: Oh i almost forgot in case you were wondering Chloe took the cave key with her so clark never got the scar, he never blew up the ship, lionel never made a kryptonite copy of the key and the Kent's babies are alive and safe. Yes i gave them twins. That may or may not be touched upon in the next segment of this story series so there ya go. Any other lingering questions i will try to answer unless they give away the plot. ok then

AN3: Ok just one more thing. I know i went a little heavy with the Lex and Chloe are like brother and sister and he totally spoiled her but in my world they developed that close of a friendship and won't ever think of each other sexually. They really do see each other as brother and sister. Plus i really dont see chloe driving her little bug around la push and forks to many back roads and such and her father couldn't buy her a new car. ok now i really am done. i think. yep done.


End file.
